Vivio
by Danny097
Summary: Aquellos errores que dejan marca en el pasado, marca irremediable, son el peso de los futuros errores y el daño puede ser incluso peor si te encuentras solo. Adaptación, lean y opinen.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: _Me sugirieron adaptar este fic y yo accedí, espero sea de su agrado, la historia original no me pertenece, es de _T.A.T.U "Hana" y su autora originalmente es Alejandra._

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic del cual solo me encargo de adaptar al universo de MGLN.

_Resumen: __Aquellos errores que dejan marca en el pasado, marca irremediable, son el peso de los futuros errores y el daño puede ser incluso peor si te encuentras solo. _

"**Vivio" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 1 

Nanoha cae lentamente en el sopor que le provoca esa última clase, arte, porque le daban esa asignatura tan aburrida, hablar de cosas que alguien más hizo siglos atrás, ¿para qué? Simplemente no tenía sentido, el profesor habla y habla apasionado con fotografías de cosas que de seguro nunca ha visto y de lugares en los que de seguro tampoco ha estado, ni estará jamás con el raquítico sueldo que le paga ahí...

- ...Siguiente ¿Señorita Takamachi?  
-¿Ah? ¿Cómo?- había dormitado de nuevo, 3 veces en la semana, si esa clase no fuera tan aburrida ni tan tarde esto no le pasaría tan seguido.  
-¿Puede decirme que época artística es la que sigue?- pregunta el profesor irritado, todas las miradas vuelven hacia ella.  
-Pues... podría decirle pero... ya es hora de salida- en ese momento el reloj del profesor marca el final del martirío para Nanoha.  
-Bien... ya pueden irse.

Rápidamente el aula de clases se vacía, los chicos suben a sus autos, algunos se van con otros que viven cerca, Nanoha tiene auto propio y nadie va con ella, su amiga Hayate salió horas antes que ella, pasa las oscuras calles de Tokio con calma y tranquilidad, si bien es una ciudad tranquila y pacifica hay algo que la inquieta... Ese tipo que se paseaba por la cuidad asechando mujeres solas, a Nanoha le da un escalofrío recordarlo y pone el seguro de su puerta, acelera un poco la velocidad, ya quiere estar en su departamento, es jueves pero el día siguiente no había clases. ¿Qué haría? Primero, se levantaría tarde, después llamaría a esa chica que se niega a dejar morir la amistad que una vez la unió...

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Nanoha al aire al escuchar un sonido proveniente del auto la cual la obliga a detenerse cuidadosamente, una llanta, sabe que fue una llanta, cuando se ha detenido completamente baja del auto y se asoma a la parte trasera, sus sospechas son ciertas, la llanta yace totalmente reventada, la castaña la patea con fuerza como si eso fuera a arreglarla.  
-¡Auch! ¡Mi pie!... bueno, hablare a la grúa, no puedo dejarlo aquí.

Nanoha vuelve a su auto y se mete a buscar el teléfono celular, no lo encontró, debió dejarlo en la cama, Nanoha sale del auto buscando algo, un teléfono, un taxi, alguna señal de vida, nada, solo el auto inservible ahora, la calle oscura y el callejón frente a ella, podría ser el set perfecto para una película de terror, pero no lo es, toma unas cuantas monedas, al final del callejón puede ver un teléfono público, cierra el auto y se adentra en el callejón, va algo nerviosa por la noticia del acechador, escucha algo detrás de ella.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche, no había llegado ni a la mitad de aquel estrecho y oscuro callejón, cuando dos hombres le bloquearon la salida, Nanoha retrocedió. Aún estaba lejos de ellos, por lo que podía simplemente darse la vuelta y correr hasta la avenida, donde estaría relativamente a salvo. Retrocedió un poco más, pero al darse la vuelta, descubrió que había otros dos hombres esperándola desde atrás. Volvió a voltearse. No, esto no podía ser, desde ese momento, Nanoha supo que estaba en serios problemas.

-¡Hey, belleza!- dijo uno de los dos que primero habían aparecido. Nanoha tembló, pero trató de no mostrar miedo. Si sólo eran asaltantes, podría cooperar y salir ilesa… ahora, si eran más que asaltantes… Oh, dios, ¿en qué se había metido?  
Nanoha sintió su aliento en su cuello. Se adelantó para alejarse.  
-Entonces, belleza, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Miyu- mintió ella.  
-Bonito nombre- Nanoha volvió a sentir el aliento de aquel hombre en su cuello. Esta vez, solo dio una media vuelta, para observar a los cuatro asaltantes al mismo tiempo.  
-A ver, dame eso- dijo uno de ellos, apuntando la bolsa.  
Nanoha batalló un instante, pero al final, les entregó la bolsa muy a su pesar.  
-Bueno, Miyu ¿Dónde vives?  
-No vivo aquí, me hospedo en un hotel.  
-Y estás sola… 

Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ellos sabían que estaba sola, quizá porque la habían visto bajar del carro y la habían seguido. Cuando la habían visto entrar en el callejón dos de ellos corrieron a dar un rodeo y aparecer frente a ella, mientras que otros dos le impedían regresar bloqueándole la entrada.

Uno de ellos, un hombre de unos 18 años con ropa floja y capucha, se le acercó. Era un poco más alto que ella, de piel blanca igual que la de ella. Nanoha retrocedió, pero los hombres se le acercaron más. Apretó los dientes, estos no eran solo asaltantes, eran algo peor, lo suficientemente malo como para hacerla temblar de miedo. Aun así, se mantuvo erguida, y miró al hombre, éste se limitó a mirarla por un rato, dándose cuenta al instante de que ésta era una de esas mujeres de mal carácter, de ésas que son tan tercas que forcejean, más enfadadas que atemorizadas, y sin embargo, el temor que experimentan al final de la violación siempre es y será mayor.  
Ésta era una de ésas mujeres a las que era realmente divertido domar, ver quebrada en mil pedazos y sin esperanza de recomponerse nunca.

Él se le acercó hasta tenerla arrinconada contra la pared. Trató de tocarle la mejilla, pero ella solo frunció el ceño y golpeó esa mano intrusa con una de las suyas, revelando su verdadero carácter. Él se rio, y le lanzó tan fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. Al instante, dos de los hombres la pusieron otra vez boca arriba y le aferraron ambas muñecas, solo para mantenerla en su lugar, otro le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

El blanquiño tomó su lugar entre las piernas de la chica. Ella no trató de gritar, como la mayoría de las mujeres que aquella pandilla había asaltado, sino que trato de morder al que le mantenía tapada la boca, éste solo río ante su vano intento.

El blanquiño empezó a tocarla de manera brusca y morbosa, Nanoha forcejeó, pero los dos hombres que le habían aferrado las muñecas la mantuvieron en su sitio. Gritó, pero su grito quedó ahogado bajo la mano del que le tapaba la boca. Pateó a su atacante, al que tenía encima, pero de nada sirvió para hacerlo desistir. Aquel bajo hombre la miró a los ojos, y vio que toda esa energía furiosa se estaba convirtiendo, rápidamente, en puro terror. Sonrió con malicia. Le tocó los senos, y los apretó con fuerza, sintiéndola retorcer bajo él, sacó un cuchillo y le rasgó el vestido junto con el sostén. Empezó a besarle el cuello; Nanoja lanzó un chillido ahogado, pero él no le hizo caso, nadie la oiría aquí. Le mordió el cuello con fuerza, y ella solo cerró los ojos y siguió forcejeando, ya a estas alturas, una mujer común habría estado llorando y rogando, pero ésta era orgullosa, de las que no lloran ni ruegan hasta que dejan de pensar porque el terror las ha consumido. Aún en estas condiciones, Nanoha era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para dejar de lado su miedo y prohibirse a sí misma llorar.

Él siguió mordiéndole el cuello, y ella siguió forcejeando, dejó de morder para empezar a lamer; Nanoha se encogió de disgusto, el solo río por lo bajo y empezó a recorrerla con las manos otra vez, empezando por los senos, donde se quedó un largo rato, bajando por el estómago y deteniéndose en su vientre.

Nanoha estaba frenética, giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar destapar su boca y poder gritar con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de liberar sus manos para al menos arañar a sus atacantes, golpeaba al hombre con las rodillas, solo sabía una cosa, las posibilidades de salir ilesa eran de cero, aun así, tenía que intentar escapar, si tan solo lograba lanzar un par de gritos…

Pero aquel hombre dejó su cuello para empezar a morderle los pechos. Nanoha volvió a chillar, y estuvo a punto de sollozar de dolor, pero volvió a contenerse solo por proteger la poca dignidad que le quedaba, lo sintió morder con más fuerza, y ella trató de apartarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, estaba atrapada, y sometida a la voluntad de sus atacantes, fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir el verdadero terror que toda persona experimenta en una situación así. Él deslizó sus manos más abajo, y empezó a tocar su parte más íntima, para luego introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, casi logrando hacer que llorara de dolor, empezó a mover sus dedos, sin preocuparse por ser delicado o no, sintiéndola temblar de dolor, pero demasiado orgullosa como para llorar o rogar, el sólo sonrió y siguió moviendo sus dedos, cada vez con más brusquedad.

-Así que eras virgen Miyu- murmuró él, viendo sus dedos llenos de sangre, pronto se cansó de esto, dejó de morderle los senos y sacó sus dedos para ponerse completamente sobre ella, no sin antes desabrocharse los jeans y bajárselos hasta las rodillas, lo suficiente como para que Nanoha se diera cuenta que era una mujer.  
-Cuando termine contigo, ya no te quedará ni una pizca de inocencia.

La aferró por las caderas y comenzó a moverse, pues aún tenía la boca tapada, y trató de contener su llanto, pero fue entonces, cundo la fría realidad la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba siendo violada, ya no era virgen, ya no era pura: estaba sucia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas que no pudo contener.

Ella la notó más frágil, sus forcejeos se hacían más débiles poco a poco. El hombre que le mantenía la boca tapada retiró las manos por unos instantes para dejar que la mujer la besara con tanta rudeza que le rompió los labios, Nanoha empezó a sentir que le mordía el cuello otra vez, pero no gritó, ella se frustró ante esto.

-¡Grita!

Nanoha no la obedeció. Aunque dolía lo suficiente como para hacerla gritar de agonía, se reprimió y se forzó a mantenerse callada. Sólo lloraba, en el más absoluto silencio, no iba a obedecer las órdenes de aquellas personas. Ella la abofeteó, pero siguió callada.

-¡Grita, sé que te duele, grita, llora!  
-Vete… al infierno.

Ella volvió a morderle el cuello con fuerza, dejando marcas sangrantes y haciéndola chillar. De paso, le susurró al oído.

-Te daré una razón para que grites.

Volvieron a taparle la boca para evitar que la chica gritara con demasiada fuerza ante el despliegue de violencia de aquella mujer.

Sin poder hablar ni suplicar, Nanoha solo se limitó a rogar en su mente "Alto… basta…Oh Dios… me lastiman…por favor… basta…me duele… ¡basta!…" Aquella mujer estuvo satisfecha quitándose encima de ella

-Sé una buena chica y no le digas esto a nadie. Si alguien se entera, te mataré.

Y se marcharon dejándola sola en aquel oscuro callejón, deseaba morirse, dejar de sentir para siempre. Sentía tanto dolor dentro de sí, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ese dolor se iba haciendo tan insoportable que pensó que en cualquier momento la iban a partir en dos. Los movimientos, cada vez más bruscos y rápidos sólo conseguían dejarla al borde de la inconsciencia, pero sin terminar de perderla realmente. Aun así, a pesar del dolor, no gritó, sólo lloraba, en silencio.

El fresco de la madrugada la hizo reaccionar, no sabía si ha había desmayado o si solo se había quedado ahí con la mente en blanco, recordó lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, intento levantarse pero no pudo, el dolor la hizo quedarse quieta, levanto un poco la cabeza buscando gente pero el callejón una vez más estaba vacío, en un segundo análisis era mejor así, que les diría si la veían así, desnuda, golpeada, ultrajada y humillada como jamás pensó podría sentirse en la vida. Se levantó con más calma vio sus piernas desnudas con sangre y golpes, a un lado de sus pies sus ropas desgarradas, sus zapatos que en algún momento del ataque habían abandonado sus pies sin siquiera darse cuenta y su bolsa sin dinero y revuelta, levanto todo y se cubrió lo que pudo con los retazos de tela, camino sin importarle el suelo frío y el viento cada vez más fresco, busco las llaves del auto en la bolsa y por suerte ahí estaban, abrió la puerta y saco esa gabardina que siempre tenía por si llovía, era larga hasta los tobillos, se la puso, calzo de nuevo los zapatos, cerró la puerta del auto, metió lo que quedo de la ropa en la bolsa de mano, cerro la gabardina y busco dinero en las bolsas, por suerte tenía unos billetes, los tomo y lo contó, era suficiente para pagar el taxi de regreso a casa, camino tratando de verse normal, pero con la certeza de que jamás sería la misma.

No tardó en encontrar un taxi, el chofer trato de hacer plática con aquella pelirroja de mirada perdida y ojos vidriosos, pero ella no le contestaba nada así que el solo se limitó a llevarla a donde le indico al subir.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
En unas bodegas supuestamente abandonadas la chica llega seguida de sus amigos, ella se tumba en un sillón y sube los pies en una caja.

-Lo mejor fueron sus ojos, Fate, ¿Viste sus ojos?- dijo uno de ellos entre carcajadas seguido de los demás, Fate no decía nada, solo los veía reír.  
-Si pero lo mejor fue como trato de defenderse- dijo otro riendo fuertemente.  
-Vamos Fate di algo- dijo otro que solo reía.  
-Iré a dormir, no quiero ruido- al decir esto todos se callaron al instante y la rubia solo se retiró perdiéndose en las sombras del enorme lugar.

Fate era hija de un político de muy alto rango en Tokio, el cual por su trabajo casi nunca estaba en casa, su madre había huido con otro hombre cuando Fate tenía 5 años, la mujer perdidamente enamorada de otro no se detendría ni por los ruegos de su única hija, a Fate le quedaría un rencor que después se extendería a todas las mujeres y que más la atormentaría al descubrir que ella misma solo gustaba de mujeres, al descubrirse lesbiana su odio creció, empezó a tener malas amistades y al final se alió con 4 hombres que odiaban a las mujeres igual que ella pero por otras razones, algunos fueron engañados otros solo abandonados pero todos tenían el mismo problema, impotencia, creada por el gobierno al ser expuestos sin saberlo a radiación, todo por querer más dinero para sus esposas, aceptaron limpiar una fábrica en ruinas, lo que ellos no sabían era que en ese lugar se manejaban plutonio, ellos se conocieron ahí y se hicieron amigos desde esa época, Fate entro a sus vidas años después, cuando tuvo edad para salir de noche sola.

Fate estaba quedándose dormida cuando su celular sonó, malhumorada se levantó a contestar.  
-¡Hija!- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.  
-¡Papá! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo la chica sonriendo feliz.  
-En casa, ¿Dónde estás tú? Es muy temprano para andar de socialistas y muy tarde para estar en una fiesta.  
-Eh... no jaja estoy con unos amigos, ya sabes, ayudándoles a recoger la casa, pero ahora salgo para ella, te amo papá, me da justo que hayas regresado.

Fate colgó el teléfono y sonrió, se cambió de ropa, se maquilló, tomo sus cosas y salió de su habitación en ese lugar.

-Mi padre está en casa, no los veré en un tiempo, portéense bien y no hagan destrozos, se quedan en su casa chicos.

Los hombres despidieron a Fate y volvieron a lo que hacían, ver deportes mientras tomaban cerveza.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
Nanoha hacía más de una hora que estaba en la regadera, lavaba frenéticamente su cuerpo sin importar lastimarse, lloraba amargamente sin poder detenerse, la piel blanca estaba enrojecida de tanta fricción, lloro como nunca, vomito 5 veces, quería arrancar su piel, quería olvidar todo, encontrar una forma de borrar todo, quería morirse.

Despierta en su cama, no estaba segura de la hora o el día, toca su cabeza, el cabello está seco, su cuerpo envuelto en una bata blanca, se levanta, se para frente al espejo y ve su rostro golpeado, sus labios abiertos, después su cuello, la cruel mordida estaba aún ahí, adquirió un color morado pero ahí estaban claramente marcados, diente por diente, enterrados con odio en su piel, cerro un momento los ojos, abrió más la bata, al abrirlos se estremece al ver golpes y moretones, sus pezones una vez rozados ahora están morados y unas pequeñas marcas rojas en sus senos, ahora recuerda, las manos de esa persona que con tanta fuerza la tocaron, lagrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas de nuevo, toma un largo respiro que logra calmarla y se deshace de por completo de la bata, ve sus caderas, muslos y piernas golpeados, ahí no había tanto daño externo pero ella sabía que lo que le habían hecho estaba por dentro, baja la mirada y vuelve al baño, vomita una vez más y abre la ducha nuevamente.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
-¡Papa!- grita Fate emocionada al ver a su padre sentado en el sillón de la amplia sala.  
-¡Fate! ¡Ven aquí niña!- dice el hombre que al ponerse de pie la abraza y la carga- Dime ¿Cómo has estado, que has hecho?  
-Cosas papa, cosas, ¿Te quedaras esta vez?- dice al ser bajada de los brazos de su padre.  
-Si hija, ya podré quedarme en casa al menos 6 meses, la gira presidencial acabo ayer y ahora solo trabajare en la oficina de aquí.  
-Me alegro mucho, me has hecho falta- dice la rubia al borde de las lágrimas.  
-Lo sé, pero ahora todo será mejor, estaré contigo, vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre...-la chica sonrió mientras iba al comedor abrazada de su padre.

Fate notaba algo raro a su padre mientras lo veía comer, tal vez estaba cansado del viaje.

-Papá, ¿Pasa algo?  
-... ¿Qué has hecho este tiempo?  
Fate casi se ahoga con la comida.  
-¿Qué? ¿A... a que te refieres?- pregunto ella mientras una traicionera gota de sudor corría por su frente.  
-Hable con la gente del servicio, ¿Dejaste la escuela verdad?  
-Ah- suspiro un poco aliviada- si... es que... quise tomarme un año sabático.  
-¿A dónde vas en las noches? ¿Con quién?  
-Papa, solo salgo a divertirme un poco, no es todas las noches- bajo la mirada apenada con ella misma, nunca pensó que su papa le preguntaría eso, odiaba mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle su macabro pasatiempo.  
-Quiero que vuelvas a la escuela.  
-Si papa, lo que digas.  
El hombre tomo la mano de Fate y la beso, ella levanto la mirada, su padre le sonrió y ella entendió que no estaba molesto por eso, simplemente necesitaba un poco de orden y él estaba por fin para ponerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_N/A: ¿Qué tal? Pues solo es una adaptación, pero espero sea de su agrado y puedan dejarme comentarios, la historia pienso publicarla rápido dependiendo del interés que haya, el Reted será modificado a su tiempo y quiero aclararles que el "papá" de Fate no es más ni menos que nuestra querida almirante Lindy __Harlaown, pues he leído unos cuantos fics donde la ponen como "el papá" de Fate y como no me viene a la mente alguna buena pareja pare Precia, decidí tomar esta. _

_¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Igual dejen sus comentarios._


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Si la cantidad de comentarios es tan buena como en el primer capítulo, les prometo publicar dos capítulos cada semana, gracias por la aceptación a con la historia, me hacen feliz todos sus reviews, espero que el capítulo les guste. _

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que es propiedad de _Alejandra y_ del cual solo me encargo de adaptar al universo de MSLN.

"**Vivio"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 2

Habían pasado 3 días en los que Nanoha no hacía más que llorar en momentos y vomitar lo poco que comía, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente y ella lo desconectó, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no quería que nadie la viera, en la tarde del domingo se sentía mejor y decidió comer un poco de pan y dormir, ya soñaba menos con el ataque, las cosas iban mejorando.

Al día siguiente se despertó aún mejor, muy a su pesar debía recordar todo lo que pudiera, si había sido una mujer como en un principio pensó ver como hizo para... ¿Hacerle lo que hizo? debió de usar algo, pero no recordaba ahora, no sabía que había pasado a ciencia cierta, pero había sido una mujer... al menos eso pensaba pero… si fue un hombre el riesgo de un embarazo estaba latente, esta idea la hizo temblar, si estaba embarazada no quería a ese niño pero, él no tenía la culpa de nada, Nanoha no era una asesina, no podía matar a alguien que prácticamente no había nacido, pero verlo le recordaría lo que paso, ¿Qué tal si se parecía a el? ¿Qué tal si sus ojos en lugar de azules como los de ella tenían otro color? El color de los ojos de él, no lo recordaba bien pero, ella sabía el color de sus ojos, su cabello y su piel, si el pequeño nacía en cualquier aspecto diferente a ella sabría qué sería el a quien vería en esas diferencias pero, ¿Matarlo?... no, fue una mujer, estaba segura ella la vio cuando bajo su pantalón, estaba segura, muy segura, el embarazo no era una posibilidad, ni siquiera una probabilidad pero… Nanoha se levantó de la cama, debía dejar de pensar en eso, simplemente era inconcebible, las cosas ya habían pasado, su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor, el dolor físico casi desaparecía, su mente y su alma estaban en proceso de recuperación algo lenta pero iba por buen camino, al menos eso pensaba, ahora solo debía lidiar con el repentino pánico de abrir la puerta o salir a la calle, pero eso lo haría después, ¿Ir con un psicólogo? Nanoha no creía mucho en ellos pero una ayuda nunca se desprecia. La escuela, ¿Que haría con eso? Tenía que volver algún día, tenía que cruzar la puerta en algún momento… el auto, el maldito auto, lo había dejado ahí, tenía que buscarlo pero volver al callejón, no, eso ni siquiera estaba a discusión en su cabeza, no volvería ahí… su familia, ¿Qué pensarían ellos si les decían lo que le paso? Su padre de seguro se pondría furioso y buscaría a ese tipo para matarlo con sus propias manos, su madre lloraría más que la misma Nanoha, sus hermanos, su abuela a la que tanto amaba…

Prendió la televisión, pasaba canales sin verlos realmente, solo quería ruido que no fuera el de su cabeza, después de un tiempo escucha pasos afuera, la asustan, eso también es nuevo, no era su amiga, ella habría pensado que estaba fuera de la cuidad al no ver su auto estacionado afuera del edificio, los pasos se detienen frente su puerta, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, tocan, cada golpe la hace saltar en su asiento, cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos, la persona toca de nuevo, Nanoha abre los ojos, baja las manos de su cabeza y se levanta lentamente.

-¿Qui… Quién es?- grita Nanoha nerviosa hacía la puerta.  
-¿Señorita Takamachi?- dice una voz masculina.  
-¿Quién es?- pregunta asustada.  
-Señorita Yakamachi, soy de la policía estatal, encontramos su auto hace dos días, investigamos las placas, intentamos llamarle pero su teléfono no funciona, tuvimos que remolcarlo, debe buscarlo en nuestras oficinas.  
-…Ok, gracias.  
-Señorita, debe firmarme estos papeles.  
-¿Qué?  
-Debe firmar esto, donde le hace saber a mis superiores que le he notificado la situación de su auto.  
-… Páselos por debajo de la puerta.  
El hombre se quedó en silencio pensando.  
-¿Disculpe?- dijo después de un momento.  
-Páselos por debajo de la puerta para poder firmarlos.

El hombre desconcertado accedió y pasó las hojas trabajosamente por debajo de la puerta, momentos después las recibió firmadas de igual manera y él se retiró, Nanoha estaba sentada con la espalda recargada en la puerta, no estaba lista ni estaba tan bien como ella creía, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.  
_._

_._

_._  
Fate descansaba en su cómoda cama, sus labios esbozaban un sonrisa... soñaba con el ataque a esa linda pelirroja, lo que ninguno de los hombres vio y de seguro tampoco la chica recordaba fue que justo antes de morder cruelmente el pezón paso la lengua por él, le gusto el sabor, con ella le paso lo que con ninguna otra mujer que violó, se excito por ella, no tanto por lo que estaba haciendo, al saberla virgen no pudo evitar querer más, aun mas de ella, hizo lo que nunca hace, tuvo contacto directo. Fate revivía esto excitándose más cada vez, no pudo evitar que sus manos bajaran por su abdomen y llegaran hasta su entrepierna, imaginaba como sería tener a esa chica todas noches en su cama, tocándola, besándola, sin violencia, recorriéndola, haciendo que ella disfrutara también, la imaginación de Fate era muy prolífica en cuando a eso y no tardó mucho en llegar al orgasmo, uno más intenso de lo que recordaba, Fate lanzo un pequeño grito al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba y con ello un líquido extraño, al regular su respiración vio sus dedos aun mojados, frunció el ceño, eso no era normal, nada de lo que paso era normal, no le disgusto, al contrario, hizo el orgasmo más placentero pero ¿Que había sido? y ¿Que era ese líquido? quería evitarse problemas y explicaciones a su papá, así que mañana cuando estuviera sola iría al médico aunque algo tan bueno como eso no podía ser malo ¿O sí?

Fate esperaba con poca paciencia a que la nombraran en el consultorio ginecológico, dio un nombre falso claro, no podía decir _Harlaown _casi todos sabían quién era su padre, estaba por levantarse a comprar algo de comer cuando dijeron "su nombre", dio las gracias entre dientes a la secretaria y entro al consultorio, la doctora si la conocía, sabía quién era, ella la había revisado cuando tratando de negar su sexualidad se metió en cama con cuanto hombre se le pusiera en el camino, cuando acepto su sexualidad fue a revisarse y cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, por suerte ella estaba perfectamente bien.

-Fate, tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto amablemente la doctora.  
-Bien, gracias, ¿Usted?  
-Bien también, dime, que puedo hacer por ti.  
-Pues… no sé cómo empezar… vera, ayer estaba mmm bueno, ya sabe, jugando un poco y al final sentí algo raro.  
-Aja- dijo la doctora escribiendo en la computadora- ¿Que fue eso que sentiste?  
-Pues fue así como un orgasmo pero, mucho mayor, y después ese como líquido no sé, fue raro.  
-Ok Fate, ¿Has tenido actividad sexual?  
-… Sí.  
-¿Cuando?-pregunto para volver a escribir.

-Ayer…  
-Ok, vamos a revisarte.

La doctora acompaño a Fate a su consultorio, hizo un minucioso y molesto examen, después le hizo preguntas sobre si se sentía cansada o mareada y cosas así, tomo unas muestras y después siendo la última paciente le pidió esperar, Fate se preocupó, de estar bien la habría dejado ir, algo malo pasaba con ella, que tan malo sería para no dejarla ir y verla el día siguiente…

Los pasos de la doctora la sacan de sus pensamientos, camina lentamente muy pálida, Fate al verla empalideció también.

-Doctora ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al verla que no hacía nada más que estar de pie.  
-Siéntate Fate.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dígame algo por favor!- dijo mientras se sentaba.  
-Fate, al revisarte hoy, solo de vista se veía algo más o menos normal, tome muestras pensando que tenías algo más pero, después recordé que en un diplomado que tome hace 2 semanas y en una clase de mi doctorado nos dijeron algo que me pareció imposible en ese momento… hay en el cuerpo femenino una hormona, todas las mujeres las tenemos, es como el ADN mitocondrial el cual no sirve de mucho pero a la vez te dice genéticamente quien eres y de dónde vienes, esta hormona actúa igual, no está activa y todas las mujeres del mundo nacemos, crecemos y morimos con ella y nada pasa… sin embargo tu… has desarrollado algo que ha activado esta hormona…  
-Doctora, no tengo idea de que me esté hablando, solo diga las cosas claras- la interrumpió la rubia.  
-Esta hormona es capaz de actuar como el ADN de algunos anfibios los cuales son…  
-¡SHAMAL-SAN!- dijo la oji-rubi llamándola por su nombre haciéndola voltear- Doctora... solo dígamelo, ¿Me voy a morir o qué?  
-Fate, puedes embarazar a otra mujer.

La oji-rubi abrió los ojos y la boca de una manera que no pensó posible, no decía nada, solo la veía fijamente, hasta que soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Por favor doctora, eso es absurdo, ¿Como yo, siendo mujer podría embarazar a otras mujeres? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? No, eso es imposible- dijo aun riendo.  
-Fate, no bromeo, de verdad puedes hacerlo, ese líquido que dices que salió, analizado es un conjunto de proteínas que… bueno, te lo podré fácil, ese líquido es semen, no como el semen masculino pero funciona igual.  
-… ¿Qué?  
-Eres una mujer única Fate, el hallazgo médico del siglo 21.  
-… ¿Qué?  
-Dime, ¿Has tenido relaciones con alguna mujer en estos días?  
-… ¿Qué?  
-¡Fate! ¿Has tenido relaciones con alguna mujer estos días?  
-Eh… pues…- estuvo a punto de decir que no pero recordó a la pelirroja- sí, creo que sí.  
-¿Crees? … bueno, no quiero alarmarte pero, debes buscarla y traerla aquí.  
-¿Me… me está diciendo que podría ser… madre en estos momentos y que ella sería… la … madre de mi hijo?- Pregunto Fate lívida de la impresión.  
-Hija, por cuestiones de genética seria niña y si… podrías ser madre ahora.  
-...Disculpe… yo tengo que… -Fate dejo la frase a medias y solo se levantó, la doctora no intento detenerla, sabía que tenía mucho que pensar, ella sola volvería.

De alguna manera que no se explicó en ese momento Fate estaba a la entrada de la casa, bajo del auto y subió a su cuarto, se acostó en la cama, no sabía si reír o llorar, el hecho de poder embarazar mujeres no era algo que te dicen todos los días, no era posible, investigaría ella por su cuenta, si todo resultaba ser falso, iría a romperle la nariz a la doctora, pero si era verdad… ¿Que haría? ¿Fingir que nada paso? ¿Seguir su vida como si nunca hubiera sabido nada? ¿qué pasaría con esa niña? tendría a su madre, esa chica pelirroja... ¿Porque tenía que haber tenido contacto directo con ella? tal vez eso no tenía nada que ver, tal vez solo bajo ciertas circunstancias el embarazo se daba, en un callejón oscuro mientras la viola en presciencia de cuatro hombres no serían las condiciones propicias para embarazarla, la chica no estaba para nada relajada, ¿Afectaba eso? ¿Cómo funcionaba realmente? ¿Debía tener orgasmos para ser peligrosa? ¿Tuvo un orgasmo violando a la chica? tal vez... con tanta adrenalina y emoción tal vez, ¿Que haría con ella? no podía buscarla y decirle _"hola chica pelirroja, sé que no me recuerdas pero hace pocos días te violé y ¿Adivina qué? puedes estar embrazada"_ era absurdo, pero si fuera real, no podía hacer con esa niña lo que su madre le hizo a ella, no podía solo dejarla ahí, sola, la pelirroja se veía buena persona pero... no, no sería como su madre, primero investigaría si eso era posible, si lo era, buscaría a la pelirroja, cuando la encontrara ya vería que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Nanoha estaba ahora en un dilema, las hojas que había firmado decía que tenía que recoger el auto en un lapso cuatro semanas, de eso hacía tres semanas, había conectado el teléfono, su madre la había llamado pasa saludarla, Nanoha vivía sola desde hacía 2 años, sus padres no tenían demasiado dinero pero tampoco eran humildes, ella decidió irse a vivir sola para estar más cerca de la universidad y tener más libertad siempre cuidado su integridad, en ese lapso había salido con algunas personas y al terminar la relación siempre quedaban como amigos, si bien era aplicada en sus estudios también le gustaba divertirse aunque sabía cuándo hacerlo y cuando no.

En casa la comida escaseaba, de la escuela ya ni se preocupaba, con las faltas que tenía ya habría perdido las materias, en esos días había salido unos minutos de su departamento hasta el pasillo que daba a la escalera y al escuchar ruido volvía corriendo, era un avance poder salir, el día anterior saludo a su vecina y ese día en la mañana salió hasta la puerta de la calle, un poco nerviosa pero lo logro, estaba segura que las cosas ahora irían mejor, los golpes ya no se le notaban y el dolor había por fin desaparecido, pronto estaría lista para ir por el auto y comprar comida, tal vez iría a darse de baja en ese semestre a la escuela, tenía cosas pendientes pero poco a poco pensaba ella.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
Fate estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con las manos en la cabeza meciéndose con expresión ausente, en esas semanas había pasado todo el tiempo que su padre no estaba en casa y parte de la noche investigando, preguntando y llamando a gente especializada sobre lo de su supuesto caso, no dijo que ella era la posible chica, invento excusas como una tarea, un reportaje y todo lo que pudo para sacar información, al final de su investigación resulto que era una teoría que aún estaba por confirmarse, pero los descubridores, unos genetistas suecos estaban seguros de eso, tan seguros que solo esperaban la noticia de una mujer que pudiera embarazar a otra, Fate ahora estaba realmente asustada, no quería ser ella esa mujer pero, la ginecóloga no era cualquier persona, era muy capaz, un poco joven pero tenía 2 maestrías y estaba estudiando un doctorado, hacia muchos cursos y diplomados y si eso decía eso debía ser... saco cita nuevamente, debía hablar muy seriamente con ella.  
La chica del servicio toca su puerta y aviso que su padre había vuelto y la comida estaba lista, Fate bajo a comer, saludo a su padre y se sentaron a comer.

-Papá... eh...  
-¿Si hija?- dijo el hombre al verla extraña desde hace unos días.  
-Papá... ¿Qué pasaría si... yo fuera hombre y embarazara a una chica?  
-Pues no sé qué decirte pequeña, no eres hombre, no lo sé.  
-Mmmm... Pero… ¿Si fuera hombre y te digo que vas a ser abuelo, te gustaría?  
-Pues sí, aunque eres joven pero no me disgustaría... ¿Estas embarazada?  
-¿Qué? ah... jajaja no papá, solo fue una pregunta, ya sabes, de repente hago preguntas raras.  
-¿Segura hija?  
-Sí, no estoy embarazada papá...  
-Ok, ¿Quieres que ya sirvan las verduras?

La comida siguió su curso normal y Fate supo al menos que si la pelirroja estaba embarazada él no se enojaría, lo difícil sería explicarle.

-Fate, tardaste en volver- dijo la ginecóloga sentada frente ella.  
-Si... doctora, investigue por mi cuenta, ahora le creo...  
-Bien, ¿Que vas a hacer?  
-Eso vengo a que me diga, ¿Qué hago?  
-¿Que paso con la chica que me dijiste? ¿Porque no la trajiste?  
Fate cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
-No sé dónde está.  
-¿Cómo? ¿No es tu pareja?- pregunto la doctora frunciendo el ceño.  
-No... Mire, yo la buscare, es amiga de un amigo... quiero preguntarle... porque no le ha dicho a los medios... de que me encontró... ya sabe.  
-Porque tengo ética Fate, no quiero aprovecharme de ti de esa manera... además aun me falta hacerte unos estudios, tomara un poco de tiempo, mientras busca a esa chica, puede estar embarazada sin saberlo.  
Fate pasó las manos por la cara y la cabeza y las dejó en su nuca y suspiró nuevamente.  
-Fate, no imagino cómo te sientes pero, debes tomar la responsabilidad, aunque sea informa de la situación a la chica.  
-No es eso, no quiero huir solo... es tan extraño, tan irreal que no se bien cómo reaccionar...  
-... Fate... mira, yo sé que no es buen momento pero...  
-¿Quiere informar a los medios no es así?- dijo Fate más tranquila viéndola directamente.  
-Si…  
-Entiendo, agradezco que no haya dicho algo antes de preguntarme, ¿Sería posible que lo dijera sin decir mi nombre o poner mi imagen?

-Sí, de hecho así sería, al menos mientras los resultados están listos.  
-Doctora, necesito tiempo, informe si quiere pero que nadie sepa que soy yo, ni cuando los resultados estén listos, ya sabe quién es mi padre, yo no sé qué postura tenga el gobierno con respecto a esto, él tampoco se imagina, no sé cómo lo tome ni como la chica vaya a reaccionar, necesito preparar terreno y eso toma tiempo.  
-Claro, no te preocupes.  
-La veré luego, supongo que seguiré viniendo.  
-Adiós Fate, gracias.

La rubia solo sonrió y salió de consultorio, después desde su auto llamo a un detective privado, lo cito en un café y le explico entre mentiras que necesitaba ver a esa chica, la describió y describió su auto, el detective sabiendo quien era ella acepto sin preguntar nada, se verían en dos días para resultados, Fate dio un cheque y volvió a casa.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
Nanoha estaba sentada en el sillón deprimida de nuevo, cuando alguien toco la puerta, no se movió, nadie que estuviera afuera le interesaba…

-Nanoha, ¿Estás ahí?- grito una voz familiar desde afuera.  
Nanoha levanto la cabeza pero no se levantó, volvió a su posición.  
-Nanoha, si no me abres en 2 minutos iré por un cerrajero… por favor ábreme…  
La castaña se levantó sin ánimo y abrió la puerta, encontró a su amiga Hayate la cual sonreía pero al verla borro de inmediato la sonrisa.  
-Nanoha... pero… ¿Que te paso?- pregunto al verla en el estado deplorable en que estaba.  
-Hayate… yo…- no pudo continuar, su amiga la estaba abrazando y ella estaba llorando en su hombro sin darse cuenta, Hayate la empujo un poco hacia dentro y cerró la puerta, Nanoha lloro en los brazos de su amiga durante muchos minutos, cuando se calmó un poco fueron hasta el sillón donde se sentaron, Nanoha lloro un poco más y después entre sollozos y lágrimas le contó lo que paso.  
-¿Fuiste a la policía?- pregunto su amiga roja de ira y con la voz y las manos temblándole de coraje, Nanoha negó con la cabeza -¿Fuiste al doctor?- volvió a preguntar, Nanoha volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
-No… no creo que sea necesario… te digo… fue una mujer.  
-No estas segura de eso, que tal si no lo era, ha pasado casi un mes, Nanoha si estas… embarazada cada día que pase será más peligroso realizar un aborto.

Nanoha bajo la mirada y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
-No, no creo estar… bueno, ya sabes… si lo pensé pero… era una mujer, estoy segura… además no me siento mal, vomite antes pero eso ya pasó.  
-Nanoha, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?  
-… Si… necesito comida y debo buscar el auto… no quiero hacerlo sola… ¿Podrías ir conmigo?  
-Claro Nanoha- Hayate volvió a abrazarla.

Nanoha y Hayate fueron en taxi a buscar el auto, lo encontraron rápido al llegar allá, la llanta seguía reventada, Hayate tuvo que llamar al mecánico y prácticamente hacer todos los tramites, solo sacaba a Nanoha de su trance cuando le pedía firmar algo, mientras, la pelirroja se alejaba de la gente y trataba de no hablar mucho y cuando alguien la tocaba por accidente se alteraba así que Hayate se la paso a su lado todo el tiempo, la visita al súper mercado fue un poco más relajada ya que ahí había niños y familias enteras aunque no estuvo tranquila del todo.

Antes del anochecer ya estaban de nuevo en el departamento de Nanoha.  
-Nanoha... ¿Qué harás con la escuela? ¿No la vas a dejar o sí?  
-... No lo sé, por ahora no tiene caso que vaya, ya perdí las materias que llevaba.  
-Hay algo que no entiendo... si la persona que dices es mujer como hizo para...  
-No quiero hablar de eso- la interrumpió tajante.  
-Si claro, discúlpame... bueno, me voy.  
-¡No! ¡No te vayas a esta hora!- dijo la castaña tomándola de la mano.  
-No es tarde, apenas son las 7...  
-Lo sé pero ya no hay luz... quédate aquí hoy y mañana te vas en la mañana.  
-Nanoha...- Hayate vio la súplica y el temor en los ojos de su amiga, sabía que no estaría tranquila si ella se iba- está bien, me quedare aquí y mañana me voy ¿Ok?  
-Ok.

Hayate preparó algo de cenar y prácticamente obligo a Nanoha a comer, había perdido peso y no se veía muy bien, a la hora de dormir Nanoha lo hizo en su cama y Hayate en el sillón, cualquier otro día habrían compartido la cama como tantas veces antes pero esta vez Hayate sabía que Nanoha no toleraría a alguien cerca de ella.

En la madrugada un ruido proveniente del baño despierta a Hayate, era Nanoha vomitando, la chica se levanta y entra sin pedir permiso, Nanoha estaba sentada en el suelo llorando con las manos en el estómago.  
-Nanoha... no tenías que pasar por todo esto sola- le dice mientras se sienta a su lado. Nanoha solo llora, Hayate comprende que no puede dejarla sola más tiempo, no sabe cómo ha pasado el mes en ese estado...  
A la mañana siguiente Nanoha despierta en su cama, no recuerda cómo llegó ahí aunque estos últimos días han sido más de lagunas mentales que de otra cosa, se levanta de la cama y camina a la cocina, ahí encuentra a Hayate cocinando, ésta al verla sonríe y la invita a sentarse.

-¿No iras a la escuela?- pregunta una Nanoha más pálida de lo normal en ella y ojerosa.  
-No, me reporte enferma, ayer fueron los exámenes así que no tengo a que ir, me quedare contigo hoy.  
-No pierdas clases por mí.  
-Deja de decir eso... come, no te ves bien- dijo Hayate acercando un plato con comida a donde estaba sentada, Nanoha al ver la comida siente hambre pero instantes después siente nausea y se levanta corriendo al baño con la mano en la boca, Hayate no tiene que seguirla para saber lo que hace- ay Nanoha...

Al volver, ambas amigas comen despacio, Nanoha apenas come y Hayate se preocupa más por ella, esperara unos días más para ver si mejora, si no la llevara al doctor aunque tenga que hacerlo a rastras.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
Fate acaba de salir del café con los datos de la pelirroja, no se llamaba Miyu como dijo, mintió, eso no le extrañó, sabía que no le diría su nombre real, ya tenía su dirección, ¿Cómo acercarse a ella? Nunca vio a las mujeres que atacó después, ¿Sentiría remordimiento al verla? ¿Qué haría si a la pelirroja se le ocurría abortar? Una violación era una violación, estaba segura de que no querría a un niño producto de una violación, debía encontrarla antes de que se le ocurriera abortar... ¿Sentimiento materno? Tal vez... las cosas estaba cambiando para Fate desde que se enteró de eso, ¿Qué pasaría si no era verdad? ¿Se sentiría decepcionada? ¿Era lo mejor?... debía hablar con ella, estaba segura de que no la recordaría además iría vestida de mujer, se veía muy diferente así, se haría su amiga y se ganaría el amor de la pequeña, pero debía empezar ya, antes de que la castaña tomara una decisión drástica, aunque aún guardaba una esperanza de que todo fuera un error, debía verla... Nanoha Takamachi, se llama Nanoha Takamachi.

Días más tarde, cuando por fin se armó de valor se levantó a las 9:00 y salió rumbo al departamento de Nanoha, después de buscar un poco dio con el edificio y se detuvo en la acera de enfrente, ¿Cómo llegar? ¿Qué decir? Busco el auto de Nanoha y lo encontró, ahí estaba con la llanta reparada, pensando en que hacer, tamborileaba los dedos en el volante mientras pensaba cuando de repente la vio junto con otra chica salir de edificio, Nanoha parecía molesta y no se veía nada bien, había perdido peso, se veía cansada y demacrada, sabía que algo así pasaba con la mujeres que atacaba pero nunca pensó verlas después, una punzada de arrepentimiento la golpeo de repente, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a fijar su atención en ellas, la otra chica discutía con Nanoha, momentos después Nanoha dijo que si con la cabeza y subió al auto en el lugar del copiloto mientras la chica rodeaba y subía en el lugar de conductor, Fate debía estar en su día de suerte, prendió el auto y siguió sigilosamente a las chicas, después de 20 minutos de seguirlas el rumbo se le hizo familiar... preocupantemente familiar.  
**.**

**.**

**.**  
-¡Hayate yo no quiero ir!- dijo la pelirroja cruzada de brazos en el asiento del auto.  
-¡Nanoha ya! ¡Debes ir! Ese vomito no es normal, además ya casi llegamos, ya nada ganas con ponerte así.  
-... - Nanoha no dijo nada solo paso sus manos por la cara  
-Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes asegurarte, el hecho que lo niegues no quiere decir que no esté ahí, vamos, bájate por favor hemos llegado.

Nanoha se bajó nerviosa y Hayate la acompaño dándole ánimos, subieron directamente al 3° piso, Hayate dejo a Nanoha en una silla y fue a hablar rápidamente con la recepcionista, después volvió con Nanoha, minutos más tarde dijeron el nombre de Hayate y ambas entraron, la joven ginecóloga fue amable con ambas, Hayate describió brevemente la situación y los malestares de Nanoha.

-¿Has tenido actividad sexual Nanoha?- pregunto la doctora.  
-... No... Si- dijo mientras frotaba sus manos en sus piernas en una clara señal de nerviosismo- yo n... no... sí.  
Hayate tomo las manos de Nanoha obligando a detenerse.  
-Si tuvo, hace como un mes, es algo tímida con gente que no conoce, discúlpela por favor- dijo la amiga sonriendo.  
-Claro entiendo... Nanoha, vamos a revisarte... si gustan pasar las dos si así lo desean...  
-Gracias doctora, vamos Nanoha.  
Nanoha se levantó siguiendo a Hayate, después de unos minutos ya estaba en la camilla acostada, a punto del llanto.

-Tranquila Nanoha, no pasa nada- decía Hayate acariciándole el cabello.  
-Tengo miedo...- susurro Nanoha.  
-Lo sé, tranquila.  
-¿Lista Nanoha?- pregunto la doctora interrumpiendo la plática que no alcanzó a escuchar.  
-... Si- dijo sabiendo perfectamente que no lo estaba.  
-Bien, trata de relajarte, esto será rápido.  
Nanoha asintió con la cabeza y de alguna manera que no entendió soporto el examen médico, 15 minutos después esperaban a la doctora, Nanoha estaba sudando y Hayate trataba de no preocuparse.  
-Bueno chicas... Nanoha- dijo la doctora.  
-¿Que pasa doctora?- pregunto Nanoha.  
-Felicidades Nanoha, estas embarazada.  
Estas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Nanoha quien sintió que se desmayaba.  
-... debes tomarte estas pastillas.  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Nanoha después de recuperar el aliento.  
-Debes tomar estas pastillas, ese vomito es consecuencia de una baja de presión y...  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo estar embarazada! ¡Dime que no es verdad! ¡Dímelo!- dijo Nanoha tomando a la doctora de la bata.  
-¡Nanoha por dios! ¡Déjala!- dijo su amiga mientras quitaba sus manos, Nanoha la soltó y se fue llorando del lugar, Hayate se disculpó y salió corriendo tras ella.  
La doctora se quedó desconcertada y un tanto asustada.  
-Doctora, ¿Que tenía esa chica de cabello pelirrojo? ¿Porque salió así de aquí?  
-¿Fate? Lo siento no puedo dar ese tipo de información, ¿La conoces?  
-Sí, es Nanoha, la chica que le dije, vino antes de que la trajera.  
-Eso explica muchas cosas... Fate, Nanoha está embarazada.  
La rubia sintió un vértigo que la obligo a asirse del marco de la puerta, pero no fue suficiente y calló al suelo, sentía que le faltaba el aire, vio a la doctora acercase a ella y decirle algo...  
-¿Fate?... ¿Fate te sientes mejor?- escucho la voz de la doctora a lo lejos.  
-Doctora... Shamal... ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Fate decidió llamarla por su nombre, la doctora no puso objeción, después se sentó en la camilla en la que ahora estaba acostada.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?  
-Sí, ¿Que paso?  
-Te desmayaste pero es normal has estado bajo demasiada presión estas semanas, Fate tenemos que hablar, Nanoha está afectada por el embarazo...  
-¿No lo acepta? ¿No quiere tenerlo?- pregunto la rubia con temor.  
-A juzgar por su reacción no lo creo pero, independientemente de eso no está bien de salud, el embarazo le afecto en la presión, ha estado mal estos días., creo que debes hablar con ella y cuidarla.  
-Si... debo irme, hablare con ella- dijo Fate mientras se bajaba de la camilla.  
-Fate, mañana saldrá todo a la luz excepto tu nombre y foto, ¿Está bien?  
-Si... no te ofendas Shamal pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora, debo ver a Nanoha.  
-Claro, suerte, no lo tomo nada bien.  
-...Me imagino, te veré luego- dijo Fate al salir del consultorio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_N/A: ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿No les gusto? Igual dejen sus comentarios y apóyenme con la historia ¿No? Okay, okay, si no quieren no… Una cosa más… ¿Qué les gusta más? "HayateCarim" o "HayateAlicia" Les pido su más sincera opinión. Nos vemos :3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, aunque la historia originalmente no sea mía, me hace sentir bien padre. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y pues como me parece muy corto, si mandan muchos reviews les prometo el otro para el domingo :3_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que es propiedad de _Alejandra y_ del cual solo me encargo de adaptar al universo de MSLN.

"**Vivio"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 3

Nanoha lloró todo el camino, ratos en silencio, ratos no podía controlarse, al llegar entro corriendo a su departamento y llegando a su cuarto callo de rodillas, Hayate venía detrás de ella.

-Nanoha... yo...  
-Hayate... ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mi familia?... yo no quiero... él no tiene la culpa de nada, en algún momento pensé en la posibilidad de... abortar pero... ahora que es real... yo no quiero... no puedo.  
-¿Vas a quedarte con él?  
-... No lo voy a matar, no sé si me quedare con el pero no lo matare... simplemente no puedo...  
-¿Estas segura Nanoha?  
-... -Nanoha volteo a verla con los ojos enrojecidos- No, no sé lo que quiero pero, estoy segura de no querer matarlo, es un bebe.  
-Es tu hijo... Nanoha, ¿Qué pasa si él bebe nace con ojos negros, o de cualquier color que no sea azul?  
-... No sé, no quiero pensar en eso, no lo hagas más difícil Hayate, no ahora.  
-Lo estas tomando muy bien, no sé qué decirte...  
-Aún no sé qué hacer o que pensar, tengo miedo…  
-Lo se Nanoha, pero cuentas conmigo para todo.  
-¿Aun si decido abortar?  
-… -Hayate volteo a ver el vientre de Nanoha, una sombría expresión de culpa cruzo su rostro, después volteo de nuevo a los ojos azules de su amiga- Si Nanoha… te apoyare en lo que decidas.  
-No haré eso, solo quería saber si me apoyarías…  
-Sabes que sí.

-¿Hayate?  
-¿Si?  
-Quiero vomitar- dicho esto Nanoha se levantó y corrió al baño, Hayate se quedó sentada en el suelo, debía apoyar ahora más que nunca a Nanoha.  
Al volver Nanoha se sentó en la cama donde estaba acostada Hayate esperándola.  
-Hayate… necesito esas pastillas, la verdad me siento muy mal, no he podido comer nada estos días...  
-Nanoha… Nunca pensaste en...  
-¿Matarme?- interrumpió Nanoha, Hayate asintió y desvió la mirada- claro que lo pensé, cuando todo era reciente, los primeros dos días, quería morirme- Hayate frunció el ceño con preocupación- pero ahora, el hecho de hablar contigo todos estos días, de saber que mi mejor amiga me trataría igual aun sabiendo lo que me paso, eso me ayudó mucho, yo necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien pero no quería que nadie me viera, siento que todos los que me ven saben lo que paso, pero tú, sabiéndolo totalmente me aceptaste, eso fue un apoyo increíble para mi Hayate, de verdad, no tienes idea, gracias.  
-Nanoha... me harás llorar...- dijo con la voz quebrada, cosa que hizo reír a Nanoha, Hayate sonrió, tenía días de no verla reír- vamos por tus pastillas, te has descuidado mucho.  
Nanoha sonrió un poco y se levantó de la cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Fate tenía más de 30 minutos afuera del departamento de Nanoha, esperando algo, de repente ve salir a Nanoha con la misma chica de hace momentos, Nanoha sigue viéndose mal pero ahora parece que le han quitado un peso de encima, sigue caminando con la mirada al suelo pero ahora hay algo nuevo en ella, algo que Fate no entiende, enciende su auto y sigue el auto de Nanoha.

Después de 15 minutos llegaron a una farmacia, Fate se detuvo en la acera de enfrente, vio bajar rápidamente a la amiga de Nanoha y la castaña se quedó en el auto, momentos después salió con una bolsa blanca, al entrar en el auto le mostró la bolsa a Nanoha y le dijo algo, Nanoha saco en contenido de la bolsa, era un frasco, leyó algo y asintió con la cabeza, después ambas se fueron, Fate estaba pensativa, ¿Que eran esas pastillas? ¿Algo para su estado de salud? ¿Pastillas abortivas? no, estaba siendo paranoica, esas pastillas no se venden en las farmacias como si fueran mentas... no podía hacer nada ahora, volvería a casa antes que su padre, esperaría una oportunidad para acercarse a ella y no la desperdiciaría, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, no podía darse el lujo de perder más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado 10 días desde que Nanoha comenzó a tomar las pastillas y se sentía mucho mejor, la compañía de Hayate le hacía muy bien y la ayudaba mucho, días antes habían ido a la escuela, Nanoha continuaría el otro semestre dejando pendientes las materias que perdió, estaba cada día un poco más tranquila y aceptando cada vez más la realidad de su embarazo, no sabía cómo decirle a su familia, ellos la amaban y sabía que no iban a sacarla del testamento por eso, igual hasta se pondrían felices pero querrían conocer al padre, ese era el problema realmente, no tenía padre para su hijo y no quería decir porque.

Nanoha estaba aburrida viendo la televisión, todo el día pasaban notas sobre una mujer de Tokio, Nanoha nunca ponía atención, no sabía que tenía de extraordinario.

-¿Nanoha?- grito Hayate desde la puerta, venia entrando con su llave, la pelirroja le había dado llave.  
-Acá estoy- Nanoha se levantó y recibió a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla, Hayate la beso también y puso la mano en el abdomen seguido de un "hola bebé" al principio Nanoha se incomodaba con eso pero después acepto que se incomodaba porque en el fondo le gustaba que Hayate hablara con él bebe, le estaba agarrando cariño haciendo que Nanoha también se preocupara por él.  
-¿Estas lista?  
-Me da vergüenza ir con esa doctora Hayate, después de cómo la trate… no sé si…  
-Nada, tienes que seguirte checando, no puedes andar por la vida con la presión alta, además ella ya conoce tu caso.  
-Pero…  
-Nada, vamos ya que se hace tarde… anda bebé, apura a tu madre- dijo mientras veía el abdomen de Nanoha.  
-Calla, deja a mi hijo, no lo presiones- dijo Nanoha riendo con la mano en el vientre, Hayate sonrió, era la primera vez que lo llamaba "mi hijo" y no solo "el bebé" o "el niño" Nanoha se dio cuenta y quitó la mano dejando de reír- vamos entonces- dijo totalmente seria.  
Ambas salieron del departamento.

La visita con la ginecóloga fue mejor que la anterior, esta vez no hubo gritos ni agresiones, Nanoha se disculpó y la doctora no estaba molesta por eso, no pregunto por Fate aunque se moría de ganas de saber que había pasado pero sería poco ético hablar de una paciente con otra, aunque la relación de Nanoha con la chica le intrigaba, se veían muy unidas, había confianza entre las dos pero no se veía algo más que amistad, ¿Por qué venia ella con Nanoha y no Fate? ¿Acaso Nanoha prefería estar acompañada por su amiga que por su... novia o amante o lo que fuera, acaso Nanoha estaba enterada de lo que Fate pudo hacer con ella? Había hecho algunos estudios a Fate, todo daba positivo, Fate era la mujer que podía embarazar mujeres, era una mujer especial y Tokio y todo el mundo lo sabía, no sabían quién era la mujer pero la gente y científicos estaban ansiosos por verla, era única, ¿Porque Nanoha parecía no sentirse especial? tal vez sería una mujer normal pero ahora, la persona que es responsable del bebé en sus entrañas no tiene nada de común, Nanoha debía sentirse extraordinaria también pero parecía no saberlo y si lo sabía no le importaba, si tan solo fueran juntas podría preguntar libremente si Nanoha sentía algo nuevo, diferente a las demás mujeres, mientras cada una fuera a verla por su lado, no podía hacer nada.

Fate estaba en su casa, sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión con su papá, estaban viendo las noticias, un reportaje nuevo de "La mujer extraordinaria" como la habían llamado los medios.  
-¿Qué opinas de esa mujer papa?  
-Que me trae loco... no se quien sea, nadie sabe más que esa doctora pero me ha hecho trabajar mucho estos días.  
-Sí, lo sé pero, ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que puede hacer?  
-Pues no sé, debe ser raro para ella saber que tiene esa habilidad... ¿No lo crees?  
-Si... papa... ¿Que... que postura tienes tú en cuanto a ese tema?  
-Ninguna por ahora, no la conozco, cuando la doctora nos haga el favor de darnos su nombre ya veré, sabemos que vive en Tokio pero no ha dicho siquiera si es japonesa o no, tengo que conocerla, saber qué hace, que opina de ella misma, ahora no puedo decirte nada.  
-¿Crees que es una especie de fenómeno o algo así?  
El padre de Fate río ante esa pregunta.  
-No hija, es una mujer diferente pero no es un fenómeno.  
-¿Y si embarazara a otra mujer? ¿Qué pensarías de su hija?  
-¿Cómo sabes que sería niña Fate?  
-Eh... cuestiones de genética ¿Que pensarías de esa niña?  
-No lo sé hija... esta noticia no tiene ni 15 días, dame más tiempo para investigar.  
Fate volteo de nuevo a la televisión, se preocupó un poco por la reacción de su padre al saber que esa mujer fuera de lo común era ella, tal vez no aceptaría a su hija, ¿Su hija?... si la niña es su hija, por más raro que eso sonara es su hija.  
-Iré al centro comercial- dijo Fate después de un momento.  
-Sí, yo iré a la oficina, necesito unos papeles, no llegues tarde- el hombre la beso en la cabeza y salió de la casa.

Fate salió poco después en su auto y se dirigió a un centro comercial, tenía antojo de pastel y debía comprar unas pastillas que le receto la doctora, iba entrando a la farmacia cuando ve entrar a Nanoha, ya se veía mucho mejor que la última vez, su peso se había reestablecido casi como la recordaba el día del ataque, al parecer ya podía dormir, no tenía tan marcadas las ojeras, era realmente linda, Fate sonrió iba a acercase pero la misma chica estaba con ella... siempre con ella, ¿Era su novia acaso? entro rodeándola y ordenó sus pastillas, a su lado se detuvo Nanoha, sola, Fate volteo a verla y sonrió, Nanoha sonrió tímidamente y se volteo a otro lado.  
-Disculpa... ¿Puedes decirme la hora?- pregunto Fate.  
-No, lo siento no traigo reloj- dijo Nanoha volteando a verla, Fate pudo ver sus ojos, tenían un color maravilloso, después vio sus labios, las heridas que sabía perfectamente había causado ya habían sanado, después su cuello, la mordida ya no estaba marcada siquiera, parecía que no había pasado nada en aquella blanca piel.  
-Disculpe, Señorita T. Harlaown-dijo la encargada de la farmacia.  
-Ah ¿sí?  
-Su receta esta lista... la suya también señora Takamachi.  
Nanoha volteo a ver a Fate al tiempo que ésta veía su abdomen.  
-Si gracias- dijo Nanoha, Fate subió la mirada a los ojos de Nanoha y sonrió de nuevo.  
-Hola, soy Fate T. Harlaown- dijo expendiéndole la mano.  
-Nanoha Takamachi, mucho gusto- respondió al saludo- ¿T. Harlaown? ¿Eres algo del político Lindy Harlaown?  
-Es mi padre...  
-Ah...- masculló Nanoha soltando la mano.  
-Ehm... ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Fate temerosa de que la hubiera reconocido.  
-No es que... vote por el otro partido.  
Fate soltó una sincera y contagiosa risa, Nanoha también reía ahora.  
-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Hayate quien apenas llegaba con una caja de pastel.  
-Nada... mira, ella es Fate, acabo de conocerla aquí- le contesto Nanoha a su amiga- ella es Hayate, la mejor amiga del mundo- dijo mirando a Fate.  
-Hola.  
-Hola Fate, mucho gusto... ¿Nanoha ya tienes eso? este pastel pesa un poco... tú y tus antojos...

-Sí, solo pagamos y ya... ¿Fate, quieres acompañarnos? comeremos pastel en las mesas del segundo piso.  
-Sí, claro, también venía por pastel.

Nanoha y Fate pagaron sus respectivos medicamentos y salieron las 3 de la farmacia, subieron por las escaleras eléctricas y llegaron hasta el área de comida, Fate congenió muy bien con ambas y ellas se sintieron a gusto con ella, nadie comento nada del embarazo, aunque Fate se moría por preguntar.  
De vuelta a casa Fate no sabe cómo acercarse a Nanoha, a pesar de lo que le hizo es accesible, pero ¿Que pretexto usará para seguirla viendo sin que crea que es una loca obsesionada con ella? Su padre la espera en la sala al entrar.  
-Hija, necesito hablar contigo- le dice para llamar su atención.  
-¿Que pasa papa?- pregunta acercándose a donde está la mujer…  
-Mira, ¿Recuerdas a esta mujer que puede embarazar a otras?  
-Si… claro, como olvidarla… ¿Que con ella?  
-Fate, el gobierno quiere que vaya a Suecia a ver a esos médicos, siendo esta mujer japonesa quieren saber todo lo posible de ella, para cuando sepamos quien es no nos tome por sorpresa nada.  
-… Te iras entonces…- dijo la rubia muy seriamente.  
-… Si  
-Papá, quiero irme a un departamento cerca de la universidad, ayer fui a verlo está en un lugar de categoría y no gastare mucho en gasolina, esta casa es demasiado grande para mí y bueno, tú te iras de nuevo…  
-Entiendo hija, debes estar con chicos de tu edad… quiero ir contigo a verlo mañana antes de irme.  
-Claro… ¿Quieres cenar algo?- pregunto la rubia antes de levantarse.

El día siguiente a las 10 ya estaban en el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Nanoha, el padre de Fate quedo complacido con el próximo hogar de su hija, escogió el apartamento 15, se mudaría en 3 días, un día después que su padre saliera de viaje…

Después de despedir a Lindy, Fate empezó a mover sus cosas al departamento, el departamento 16 no se abría nunca… después de llevar la última carga de ropa y conectar el teléfono, Fate decidió ir a la universidad, se inscribiría de nuevo y esperaría a que el semestre comenzara, mientras estaría cerca de Nanoha y su hija, la pelirroja vivía en el departamento 16.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_N/A: ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Dejen sus comentarios y prometo publicar el domingo, y eso no es todo. Estoy trabajando en un HayateCarim y en un HayateAlicia, pues la verdad como que si esta cañón escoger pareja y amabas me gustan así que escribiré uno de cada pareja, no prometo publicarlo pronto, pero hare uno. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo guapas :33 _


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: Una disculpa para todos aquellos que querían el capítulo el domingo, tuve un problema por andar acosando a una sexy pelirroja y desgraciadamente mi madre se enteró de que perdí el semestre y ¡Ufff! ¡Me fue como en feria! ¡En fin! ¡LA PELIRROJA RESULTO SER HETEROSEXUAL! Si, ni pedo la vida sigue. No los entretengo más, disfruten._

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha por desgracia no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que es propiedad de _Alejandra y_ solo me encargo de adaptarlo.

"**Vivio"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 4

Fate volvía de la universidad y se encontró con cajas a la entrada del departamento y una nota de su padre encima, eran unas cosas que olvido y unos cuadernos y libros de la escuela, la rubia sonrió y empezó a buscar la llave.

-¿Fate?  
La rubia volteo a ver quién le hablaba.  
-¿Hayate?  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hayate frunciendo el ceño.  
-Aquí vivo, me mudé hoy… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Ese es tu departamento?  
-No, vine a ver a Nanoha, espera, déjame avisarle quien es la nueva vecina- dijo sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta, Fate se desconcertó ante esto- ¿Nanoha?... ven a ver quién es tu nueva vecina- escucho decir un poco más lejos, momentos después la pelirroja salía con una cómoda pantalonera, tenis y una blusa.  
-¿Fate?  
-Hola Nanoha... soy tu nueva vecina- dijo sonriendo.  
-¡Ah qué bien! ¿Cuándo te mudaste?  
-Hoy, de hecho tengo todo en cajas allá dentro… y aquí afuera también- dijo rascando su cabeza viendo las cajas que tenía enfrente.  
-Bueno, podemos ayudarte a desempacar si quieres… ¿no es así Nanoha?- pregunto viendo a su amiga.  
-Ah claro, ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto sonriendo Nanoha.  
-Eh pues… si un poco tal vez- dijo sonrojada la rubia  
-Vamos pues- dijo Nanoha saliendo por completo del departamento y dando 3 pasos quedando frente a la puerta del departamento de Fate.  
La chica se apresuró a sacar la llave y abrir la puerta y empezó a empujar las cajas con el pie, Nanoha iba a hacer lo mismo.  
-Ni se te ocurra Nanoha…  
-¿Qué? No me la voy a robar, solo quiero meterla.  
-Claro, ¿No quieres cargarla de una vez?  
Nanoha no entendió el sarcasmo y se quedó viendo a su amiga con expresión interrogante.  
-¡Nanoha- chan! No puedes cargar nada pesado y hacer esfuerzo- dijo poniendo su mano en el vientre de la pelirroja.  
-Ah es verdad… algunas veces lo olvido, bueno ustedes metan las cajas, yo las dirijo desde aquí.  
-Nanoha, estas…- pregunto a medias Fate.  
-Si…- al decir Nanoha poniendo sus manos en el abdomen- pero eso será tema de otra plática, metan cajas.  
-…. - Hayate y Fate se vieron una a la otra y después a Nanoha.  
-Tu madre tiene suerte de tenerte ahí dentro sino, ella sola estaría metiendo todas estas cajas- dijo Hayate a la altura del abdomen de Nanoha, después se enderezo y al quedar frente a frente con Nanoha le saco la lengua y ambas chicas rieron bajo la mirada confundida de Fate.  
Después que las cajas estaban dentro se pusieron a desempacar, Nanoha solo ayudaba en cosas simples que no requerían cargar o mover cosas pesadas, después mientras Hayate y Fate acomodaban los muebles Nanoha fue a la cocina a hacer algo de comer, pasaron todo el día ahí, antes del anochecer estaban sentadas en la sala viendo la televisión, un reportaje repetido de la mujer más famosa de Japón salía de nuevo al aire.  
-Esta mujer me tiene cansada- dijo Hayate- no se ve nada más en los canales que eso.  
-Es un descubrimiento importante, no se ve todos los días- dijo Fate cambiando el canal.  
-No lo dudo pero, deberían poner otra cosa, no sé, algo más.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ésta mujer?- pregunto Nanoha  
-¿No lo sabes?- le pregunto Fate  
-No, nunca pongo atención, ¿Quién es?  
-Nadie sabe quién es pero, es una mujer de Tokio que según los medios y unos médicos puede embarazar mujeres- le dijo Hayate.  
Nanoha instintivamente llevo sus manos al abdomen con la mirada confundida.  
-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto preocupada Fate.  
-… No… solo… estoy cansada y tengo algo de hambre- dijo volviendo a sonreír.  
-Vamos a cenar, yo invito- dijo Fate.  
-¿Podemos cenar aquí? Pide pizza- dijo Nanoha viendo a la ventana el cielo casi negro de la noche que no tardaba en caer.  
-Claro…

La cena transcurrió con calma y tranquilidad al terminar ya era totalmente de noche.  
-Muchas gracias por la ayuda- dijo Fate al despedirlas en la puerta.  
-No tienes nada de que agradecer, te veremos mañana… Hayate préstame tu llave olvide la mía dentro- la chica saco su llave del bolsillo del pantalón y se la dio a Nanoha, la pelirroja abrió la puerta y entró, detrás de ella entro Hayate, despidió a la rubia con la mano y cerró la puerta la puerta tras de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Nanoha se sentó en el sillón de su departamento, Hayate se sentó a su lado, al sentirla la pelirroja se acurrucó en el pecho de su amiga y Hayate la abrazó.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Porque no me habías dicho nada sobre esa mujer?  
-Porque todo Tokio y el mundo lo sabe, no pensé que fueras la excepción… ¿Que pasa Nanoha?  
-¿Recuerdas cuando paso… eso? ¿Qué te dije que había sido una mujer?  
-Si… pero ya sabemos que no- dijo Hayate tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga.  
-Pero, yo estaba segura… ¿Qué tal si es verdad y esa mujer es la misma de los medios?  
-No lo creo Nanoha, esta mujer es de clase alta, de las más altas de Tokio, tiene dinero… no creo que ande por las calles de noche haciendo eso… no concuerdan sus estilos de vida, además, todo va bien con el embarazo, todo es normal, no sé si haya problemas con el supuesto hijo de dos mujeres pero tu embarazo es completamente normal, no pienses más en eso.  
A Nanoha le pareció muy lógica la explicación de Hayate y solo asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.  
-Además, recuerda que este bebé es solo tuyo y claro, será mi sobrino al cual voy a consentir como no tienes idea…  
Nanoha sonrió.  
-¿No tienes sueño?- preguntó Nanoha  
-Si, un poco, es cansado acomodar un departamento.  
-Vamos a la cama, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.  
Ambas se levantaron y se prepararon para dormir, Hayate había llevado parte de sus cosas al departamento de Nanoha, para cuando la noche llegara y ella se quedara ahí, durmieron por separado en un sofá-cama que había comprado Nanoha, al día siguiente Hayate se levantó y se bañó, mientras Nanoha le preparaba algo de comer, después Nanoha se quedó ahí mientras Hayate iba a la universidad.  
En la tarde Hayate volvía a entrar al departamento, Nanoha estaba recién bañada haciendo comida.  
-¿Nanoha? ¿Estás en la cocina? Eso huele delicioso.  
Nanoha salió de la cocina y llamo a Hayate.  
-Te tengo buenas noticias, ¿Recuerdas tu clase de arte?  
-Sí, ¿Que de bueno puede tener esa maldita clase?- pregunto Nanoha enojada.  
-Que puedes pasarla sin tener que presentarla nuevamente, eso tiene de bueno.  
-¿Cómo? Si he faltado dos meses y no iba muy bien que digamos cuando asistía- volvió a decir malhumorada.  
-Me encontré a tu maestro y me preguntó por ti, no le di explicaciones, solo le dije que ibas a retomar su materia el año siguiente y me dijo que no era necesario hacerlo así, estaba de buenas o no sé pero me dijo que pondrá un examen al final del curso, donde abarque todo, si vas, lo presentas y pasas el pasara tu calificación normalmente y no tendrás que verlo de nuevo, ni llevar cursos nuevamente con él.  
-¿Porque hizo eso?- pregunto Nanoha muy sorprendida.  
-No lo sé, le dije que te preguntaría a ver si podrías y mañana le contestaba, ¿Qué quieres que le diga?  
-¡Dile que sí! ¿Pero puedes preguntarle de algunos libros, los temas, todo eso por favor?  
-Claro Nanoha… ¿Me vas a dar de comer ya? Tengo hambre.  
-Ah sí, siéntate, ahora está listo todo.  
Al día siguiente Nanoha esperaba en la sala ansiosa de las noticias de su clase, alguien toca la puerta, Nanoha se intranquiliza, nadie la busca, la única que va es Hayate pero ella tiene llave.  
-¿Nanoha? ¿Estás ahí? Soy Fate- dijo la chica desde afuera.  
Nanoha suspira aliviada y se levanta, al abrir se topa con la mirada carmín de la rubia.  
-Hola Nanoha... disculpa que te moleste pero, aun no tengo gas, ¿Crees que puedas prestarme un momento tu cocina?  
-Mm... Pues... no puedo, lo siento.  
Fate frunce el ceño y busca algo en sus bolsas.  
-Bueno gracias, disculpa que te haya molestado- dijo sacado las llaves de su departamento y levantando del suelo platos, sartenes y comida.  
-Fate...  
-¿Si?- dijo volteando a verla.  
-Lo siento en verdad, tal vez después... Hayate no está y...  
-Está bien, no te preocupes, gracias- 

Fate camino perdiéndose de la mirada de Nanoha, la cual después de cerrar la puerta escucho la puerta de Fate, a los segundos volvió a escuchar la puerta y los pasos de Fate alejándose, se sintió un poco mal por haberle negado la entrada a Fate pero realmente no la conocía, ¿Exageraba? Tal vez debía empezar a confiar en la gente nuevamente, no en toda pero si en alguien, Hayate no estaría siempre ahí, debía tratar de independizarse, cuando volviera Fate se disculparía con ella.  
Media hora después Nanoha escucho pasos, se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y vio pasar a Fate, en ese momento abrió la puerta rápidamente.  
-¡Fate!  
-¡Aah! ¡Nanoha!...- dijo Fate empezando a toser, se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho con la mano abierta y dio un trago al refresco que traía- ¡Me asustaste! ¿Que paso?  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Comprando comida.  
-Ah... ¿Porque?- pregunto Nanoha apenada.  
-Porque tengo hambre y no tengo gas en el departamento.  
-Fate yo quiero disculparme contigo por eso- la rubia asintió y se metió una papa a la francesa a la boca.  
-... ¿Qué comes?  
-McDonalds...  
-No deberías comer eso.  
-No tengo gas aquí, está bien para pasar el día, mañana vendrán a instalarlo - dijo comiendo otra papa y sonriendo.  
-No es por eso... ¿Quieres pasar?  
-¿Ya llego Hayate?  
-No, pero no debe tardar, quieres pasar?- repitió Nanoha, la rubia se dio cuenta que quería compensar el rechazo anterior.  
-Ok.  
Amabas entraron y se sentaron a platicar mientras Fate terminaba de comer.  
Hayate iba entrando cuando escucho voces, le sorprendió ya que Nanoha no quería abrir la puerta, esa era una de las razones por la cual ella tenía llave.  
-¿Nanoha? ... ya tengo aquí tu guía para el examen de arte... Fate que sorpresa- dijo sonriendo.  
-Hola Hayate, estaba por irme... disculpa que me entrometa pero, ¿Dijiste arte?  
-Si- respondió Nanoha- tengo que estudiar para un examen de arte... odio el arte.  
-No deberías, es hermoso... puedo ayudarte a estudiar si quieres, me encanta el arte- dijo Fate sonriendo.  
-Ah, ¿En verdad?- pregunto Nanoha indecisa.  
-Si Nanoha, acepta, tal vez se te haga más fácil así- dijo Hayate.

-Yo no quiero molestarte Fate, no se...  
-No me molestas, me encanta el arte y es bueno hacer algo mientras entro a la universidad y si eso te ayuda pues que mejor.  
-...Ok, acepto tu propuesta, ¿Cuándo puedes venir... o... quieres que yo vaya?  
-Yo vendré, que te parece mañana a las 10.  
-Me parece bien- dijo Nanoha sonriendo.  
-Bien, me voy, te veré mañana Nanoha, adiós Hayate.  
-Adiós Fate- dijo Hayate. 

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Fate volvió al departamento y espero la llamada de su padre, a los pocos minutos le llamó diciéndole que ya estaba en el hotel y todo iba a bien, después Fate ceno cereal y se durmió, el día siguiente empezaría con su tarea de ganarse el cariño de Nanoha.  
La mañana siguiente se levantó tarde y apenas tuvo tiempo de arreglarse, no quería ser impuntual con Nanoha, quería empezar con el pie derecho, a la hora ya estaba tocando la puerta de Nanoha.  
-Hola Fate, pasa- dijo la pelirroja poco después.  
-Hola… ¿Estas lista?  
-No he desayunado pero está bien podemos comenzar así…  
-Claro que no Nanoha, come, no debes descuidarte- dijo viéndole el vientre.  
-Bueno, ¿Tu ya desayunaste?  
-No pero así está bien.  
-Siéntate Fate, haré algo rápido para comer y después comenzaremos.  
La rubia empezaba a sentir hambre y acepto, minutos después Nanoha llego con dos platos, ambas comieron, después Nanoha tomo sus pastillas y se sentaron en la sala.  
-Mira Fate, esto es lo que vendrá en el examen, se supone que lo vi en clase pero la verdad me aburre tanto que, casi no recuerdo.  
-Ok, no veas el arte como algo aburrido, trata de ver a los artistas como seres fuera de lo común que tuvieron la habilidad de expresar sus emociones e ideas de una manera tal que aun después de siglos se les sigue admirando.  
-Pues sí pero... mira por ejemplo esta, autorretrato de Van Gogh... es... como su foto, ¿O sea esto que?- dijo Nanoha con cara de fastidio.  
Fate río ante la cara de Nanoha.  
-Este autorretrato fue hecho en 1889, ¿Sabes que este hombre era un atormentado verdad?  
-... No- dijo Nanoha un poco más interesada.  
-Bueno, sufría de una enfermedad mental, escuchaba voces, y una de las mejores formas para expresar su desesperación y miedos fue pintando, el abrió la brecha para los llamados expresionistas, en la etapa del expresionismo del arte, porque expresaba todo por medio del arte, mucha gente lo conoce como el pelirrojo loco que se cortó la oreja, pero mira, quiero mostrarte algo, acércate aquí- dijo mostrándole la foto de la obra -mira sus ojos... ¿Ves como pinto sus cejas? ¿Que ves en ellos?  
-Desesperación creo, ansiedad, miedo tal vez- dijo Nanoha viendo detenidamente la imagen.  
-Si... ahora mira estas líneas en el fondo, ¿Que parece?  
-No lo sé... tal vez... fantasmas, no sé, ¿Que te parecen a ti Fate?  
-Lo mismo que a ti, todo lo que lo atormentaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, dicen que se cortó la oreja para dársela a una prostituta que lo desprecio pero, también dicen que lo hizo para no escuchar más voces que venían de su cabeza...  
Nanoha abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteo a ver a Fate.  
-Vaya... esto es interesante, pobre hombre.  
-Así es Nanoha, no puedes amar algo que no conoces…pero empecemos desde el principio, pintura rupestre…  
Fate y Nanoha se la pasaron 3 horas hablando animadamente del arte, Nanoha estaba interesada realmente y le gustaba que Fate pareciera tener todas las respuestas.  
-Ojala te hubiera conocido antes, hubiera sido más fácil llevar esta clase, ¿Como sabes tanto de esto?  
-Me gusta el arte, es algo maravilloso, he tenido la oportunidad de ver algunas de estas obras en los museos… no te imaginas lo que siente al tenerlas enfrente.  
-¿Sabes? Haré de esta obra, el autorretrato mi favorita, me identifico mucho con ella…  
-Si- dijo Fate viendo a Nanoha  
-Vaya, es la segunda vez que veo a Nanoha reír con tantas ganas contigo Fate- dijo Hayate a su espalda con comida.  
-Hola Hayate- dijo Fate.  
-Hola- dijo Nanoha levantándose a besarla.  
-Hola chicas, hola bebe- dijo poniendo la mano en el vientre de Nanoha- ¿No tienen hambre? Porque yo sí.  
Ambas chicas dieron por terminada la clase y fueron a comer. 

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Las clases siguieron por algunos meses más, siempre en la mañana aunque no todos los días, ya que Fate quería estar a solas con Nanoha, la relación entre las chicas iba fluyendo y se llevaban muy bien, la confianza creció y ya eran amigas, Nanoha supo de las depresiones de Fate por tener a su padre lejos, lo que paso con su madre, Fate sabía de la relación de su familia, y el miedo que tenia de decirles sobre su embarazo, Nanoha nunca contó lo que le paso y Fate fingió no saberlo, no quería presionarla ahora que las cosas iban bien, Hayate por su parte estaba muy contenta, Nanoha parecía haberse recuperado casi totalmente, ya no tenía miedo salir de día sola, aunque no lo hacía muy seguido, ya se quedaba menos veces con Nanoha, de alguna manera el hecho de saber que Fate estaba a 3 pasos de la puerta las hacía sentir un poco más segura, el vientre de Nanoha comenzaba a notarse.

_6 MESES DESPUES_

Hayate, Fate y Nanoha estaban sentadas en la sala del departamento de Nanoha, estaban viendo televisión, Nanoha había pasado satisfactoriamente el examen de arte y ahora solo se relajaba en compañía de sus amigas, alguien toca la puerta y Hayate se levanta a abrir, la persona que encuentra la deja con la boca abierta.

-Hola Hayate, ¿Cómo estás?  
-¡Takamachi-san!... ¿Cómo… como esta? -Bien gracias, ¿Mi hija está en casa?  
-Ehh ella…  
-Hayate ¿Quién es?- pregunto Nanoha desde la sala.  
-Ah ahí está, gracias Hayate-san- dijo la mujer entrando.  
-Hayate ¿Quién es?- dice Nanoha saliendo de la sala quedando de frente con su madre- ¡MAMÁ!  
-¡Nanoha hija! como has…- la señora volteo a ver el abdomen de su hija y después volteo a la cara de Nanoha la cual estaba tan roja como un tomate - Nanoha… ¿Quieres hacer el favor de explicarme que pasa?  
-Mama… yo… ¿Qué quieres que te explique?- dijo bajando la cabeza. Mientras Hayate y Fate estaban de pie a un lado de Nanoha dándole solo apoyo moral.  
-Vamos a tu cuarto, necesitamos hablar- dijo la señora con calma a su hija, mientras Hayate y Fate solo voltearon a verse preocupadas.  
La Madre de Nanoha cerró la puerta con seguro mientras Nanoha se detenía cerca de la cama, Momoko inspeccionó la habitación, todo parecía estar como siempre, excepto por la cuna a un lado de la cama, unos juguetes aun en sus cajas y algo de ropita su empaque.

-Y bien…  
-Mama… no sé qué quieres que te diga… yo estoy…  
-Embarazada, lo sé, lo noté al verte… ¿Cuánto tienes 7, 8 meses?  
-Ocho… mamá, lo siento mucho, sé que no debí pero…- Nanoha no pudo terminar la frase, Momoko la estaba abrazando, la chica solo se aferra al cuerpo de su madre.  
-¿Porque no me lo dijiste Nanoha? ¿Porque?  
-Mamá… perdóname por favor, tenía miedo… no sabía que ibas a pensar de mí después… yo…  
-Nanoha, ¿Dónde está su padre?  
-¿Qué?  
-El padre de mi nieto, ¿Dónde está?- dijo la mujer separándose un poco de su hija.  
-Yo… el… él no está conmigo…- dijo Nanoha separándose totalmente y sentándose con un poco de trabajo en la cama.  
-¿Se fue?  
-Sí, pero… por acuerdo mutuo, el no huyo- dijo antes de la mujer empezara a odiar a ese hombre que Nanoha realmente tampoco conocía.  
-Entiendo… me habría gustado conocerlo… es el padre de mi nieto a fin de cuentas.  
Nanoha sonrió un poco y puso las manos en su abdomen.  
-¿Entonces no estas enojada?  
-Claro que no hija, estoy muy sorprendida nunca pensé venir y encontrarte así y estoy molesta porque no me lo dijiste, ¿Quién te ha estado cuidando?  
-Hayate y Fate mamá, han estado conmigo casi desde que lo supe…  
-… No salgas, hablare con ellas- la mujer abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente encontrando a las chicas de pie hablando.  
-¡Fate!- dijo la mujer en voz alta, la rubia volteo y pasó saliva nerviosa, la mujer término por acercarse- así que ustedes han estado cuidando a Nanoha…  
-… Si- dijo Fate.  
-Esto no lo esperaba de ti Hayate… ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?  
-Es que… nosotras la hemos estado cuidando… está en buenas manos… Nanoha está bien y cuando no está Fate estoy yo, ella nunca está sola, Fate vive en el departamento de un lado y… algunas veces yo me quedo aquí en las noches…  
Momoko levanto la mano para hacer callar a Hayate.  
-Nanoha es mi hija, debiste decirme… ¿Conoces al padre?  
Hayate se puso roja de rabia al recordar por qué Nanoha estaba embarazada, Fate empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa mientras Hayate buscaba a su amiga con la mirada, la encontró detrás de la señora.  
-Mamá ya deja de preguntar por él, es un buen hombre pero estamos separados.  
Ambas salieron corriendo y vieron a Nanoha con una mano en el vientre bajo y otra en la cintura, debajo de sus pies había algo parecido a agua.  
-Se me rompió... la fuente... debemos irnos- dijo entre asustada y emocionada.  
Hayate tomo las llaves del auto y la maleta que tenía días lista cerca de la puerta, mientras Fate la ayudaba a caminar.  
-Tranquila Nanoha, todo estará bien, respira así- dijo mientras respiraba ruidosamente tratando de ponerle el ejemplo.  
-¿Fate? - dijo Nanoha volteando a verla.  
-¿Si Nanoha?  
-Cállate por favor... me estresas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_N/A: ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Me dejaron muy pocos comentarios, otra de las razones por lo que no publique XD Si dejan muchos publico rápido y el siguiente capítulo es largo con mucho NanoFate y el __**Reted**__ cambia a __**M**__. En fin, comenten._


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Creo que es muy pronto para publicar la continuación, o tal vez no. ¡En fin! ¡Aquí se las traigo! Mucho, mucho NanoFate y pues ahora el "Rated" sube a "M". Dejen muchos comentarios nenas ;) ¡Okaaaaay! ¡Si no quieren no! XD_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, así como el fic que es propiedad de _Alejandra y_ del cual solo me encargo de adaptar al universo de MSLN.

"**Vivio"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 5

-¡Doctor!- gritaba Nanoha desde la cama del hospital donde Fate le había conseguido un buen cuarto, nadie la atendía, Hayate había salido a preguntar mientras Nanoha se retorcía de dolor en intervalos de 20 o 25 minutos.  
-Nanoha cálmate, si te exaltas conseguirás más dolor- trataba de confortarla Fate.  
-Nanoha… deberías hablar con alguien… di que eres Fate T. Harlaown y… necesitas un médico… nadie te niega nada.  
-Hayate, está viendo eso, mientras piensa en algo relajante, un campo verde con grandes árboles que dan sombra, tu estas acostada ahí, imagina que tienes un tazón de frutas, imagina que….  
-¡FATE T. HARLAOWN!- dijo tomándola de la blusa- ¡Imagina calmantes para mí y tráelos! ¡O JURO QUE TE …..AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
-Ok… – dijo Fate aterrorizada por la pelirroja  
Fate iba a salir cuando Hayate ya venía con el médico.  
-Buenas tardes señorita, señora…  
-Hola doctor… podría darme algo para el dolor… por favor.  
-Su ginecóloga viene en camino nos recomendó no darle nada, no debe tardar.  
-¡Fate! ¡Dile algo! – dijo Nanoha empezando a llorar.  
-Doctor, tal vez deba darle algo no cree, mírela- dijo la rubia preocupada.  
-Lo siento señorita….- dijo el médico esperando el nombre de Fate.  
-T. Harlaown, Fate T Harlaown.  
-¿T. Harlaown?... entiendo déjeme ver dónde está su doctora- el médico salió apresurado del cuarto y volvió a los 2 minutos con una jeringa en la mano.  
-Vaya, tienes un apellido mágico- le dijo Hayate al oído.

-Señora Takamachi hable con su ginecóloga, me dijo que puedo ponerle, esto debe quitarle el dolor en poco tiempo- dijo mientras metía el líquido en el suero de Nanoha.  
-Gracias…- dijo Nanoha secándose una lágrima.  
El médico espero unos minutos y después de checar su reloj salió, Nanoha cambió de expresión en cuestión de segundos.  
-Fate-chan… te amo, gracias- dijo Nanoha con una expresión de relajación.  
-Eh… si Nanoha yo te quiero también.  
-Hayate… a ti también te amo.  
-Cuanto amor tienes para dar hoy…- dijo Hayate riendo.  
-Si… ¡Shamal! También te amo- dijo viendo hacia la puerta. Fate se paralizo, no recordaba que su ginecóloga era la misma.  
-Hola Nanoha… Hayate, ¿Fate que tal va todo?- dijo la doctora poniéndose una bata.  
-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Hayate.  
-Si claro Fate es mi….  
-Paciente, ella me checa a mí también.  
Hayate frunció el ceño pero en ese momento puso toda su atención en Nanoha a la cual el poderoso pero pequeño sedante estaba pasando.  
-Ok Nanoha ahora ¡Puja!- decía la doctora en la sala de partos.  
-¡No! ¡Duele!- decía Nanoha.  
-Nanoha, mientras menos pujes más dolerá, ¡Puja!  
Nanoha acostada en la cama con el cabello pegado en la cara por el sudor y lágrimas asintió, Hayate tomo su mano mientras Fate estaba casi a un lado de la doctora, esperando para ver nacer a su hija.  
-Muy bien Nanoha, puja una vez más lo más fuerte que puedas, será la última.  
Nanoha tomo aire y cerró los ojos mientras pujaba, sintió un dolor más fuerte que los anteriores la cual la hizo gritar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, después de eso, Nanoha dejo de sentir tanto dolor y su cuerpo se relajó.  
Fate estaba muy nerviosa, vio salir una pequeña cabecita con cabello claro, no distinguía si era rubia como ella o pelirroja como Nanoha, Fate sintió que su corazón salía del pecho al escucharla llorar, era su hija, la cual estaba en los brazos de Youko, Fate siguió a Youko mientras Hayate se quedaba dándole apoyo y secando el sudor y las lágrimas que aun salían de los ojos de su amiga.  
-¡Es niña!- dijo Hayate a lo lejos.  
-Dios… es maravillosa- dijo Fate a punto de llorar de emoción mientras Hayate la limpiaba, no quiso tener ayuda de nadie más aunque un pediatra estaba ahí para cualquier cosa.  
-Es tu hija Fate… te pedí que cortaras en cordón umbilical pero no reaccionabas, lo hice yo.- decía Shamal

-No te escuche, discúlpame… ¿Puedo cargarla?- dijo mientras veía a la pequeña de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello liso y rubio, no podía ver sus ojos ya que la niña aun lloraba a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados.  
-Llévala con Nanoha.  
Al momento de cargarla la niña calmo su llanto y en el camino hasta donde estaba Nanoha se calló, Hayate las observaba atentamente, Fate llego hasta con Nanoha y Hayate, la rubia le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña, después se la dejo en el pecho a Nanoha y la beso de igual manera en la frente.

-Es hermosa… Hayate… no habría podido hacerlo, mírala, es tan pequeña- dijo Nanoha llorando de emoción tomando su manita.  
Hayate asintió y sonrió, después se acercó y beso a ambas mujeres, mientras Fate parecía estar en trance, solo las observaba, entendió lo que Nanoha había dicho, en algún momento pensó a abortar pero no lo hizo, unas lágrimas de culpabilidad empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas pero después nuevos bríos nacieron en ella, nunca podría dejarla, ni a Nanoha ni a su pequeña.  
-Nanoha, te pasaremos a tu habitación, nuestra labor aquí terminó, llegando allá será mejor que empieces a darle de comer- dijo la doctora.  
-Claro… ¿Tienes hambre pequeña?- dijo Nanoha tocando el escaso cabello de su hija- cabello rubio…- dijo disimulando una mueca.  
Nanoha fue mandada de vuelta a la habitación, Hayate estaría con ella mientras Fate iba a hablar con la doctora sobre los cuidados de Nanoha.  
-Fate esto es fascinante- dijo la doctora dentro de su auto con puertas y vidrios cerrados.  
-¿Exactamente qué es tan fascinante y porque?  
-Tu hija… creo que sabe quién eres tú, al cargarla dejó de llorar, eso solo pasa cuando los carga su madre…  
-Soy su madre- dijo Fate en voz baja volteando a todos lados.  
-Si Fate pero los bebés se calman porque escuchan el corazón que han escuchado 9 meses… ella no tuvo contacto directo contigo, ¿Cómo sabe que eres su madre?  
-Si tú no sabes que eres la doctora, yo que soy la paciente menos…  
-Necesito estudiar a tu hija.  
-¿Qué? No, definitivamente no, no la quiero metida en todo esto, ¡Es un bebé por dios!  
-Fate… ¿Nanoha no sabe nada verdad? No sabe de ti, no sabe que su hija es tu hija también.  
-…N-No  
-¿Porque? ¿Qué escondes Fate? ¿Son amigas solamente? ¿Fue una noche de copas y ella no recuerda? ¿Porque temes tanto decirle?

-Ella no lo entenderá, yo quiero estar cerca de mi hija, lo estoy ahora, todo el embarazo estuve con ella, yo fui quien le compraba lo que se le antojara a Nanoha, vivo casi con ella…  
-No se trata de eso Fate, no es de compañía o comprensión.  
-Tu no la conoces Shamal, no has estado con ella día y noche, cuidándola, conviviendo 8 meses, sentir las patadas y movimientos de mi hija en la mano, nunca te recargaste en ella esperando que se moviera, Nanoha nunca se quedó dormida en tus brazos mientras veía las noticias de las 10, nunca te levantaste a media noche a calentar leche porque no podía dormir, nunca la consolaste ni trataste de tranquilizarla cuando las hormonas la hacían estar voluble, limpiando sus lágrimas, riendo con ella, tu solo la revisabas cada mes, la veías media hora una vez al mes, no pretendas venderme la idea de ser madre ni decirme como tratar a la madre de mi hija ni de cómo cuidarlas.  
-… Tienes razón…  
-Debo irme, iré a cuidar a mi hija- Fate salió del auto y camino hacia dentro del hospital.  
Cuando Fate volvió al cuarto encontró a Nanoha durmiendo, mientras Hayate estaba de pie cargando a la niña, Fate se acercó hasta donde estaban en silencio, para mala suerte de las chicas el ruido de Fate al entrar despertó a la pequeña, tenía mueca de que iba a empezar a llorar.  
-Shh pequeña, despertarás a mamá- le dijo Hayate- ¡Fate-chan! Ella acaba de dormir, Nanoha esta exhausta quiero que descanse.  
-Dámela antes que llore.  
Hayate le pasó a la niña, la rubia se la recargo en el pecho y la pequeña rubia después de unos segundos volvió a dormir.  
-Vaya… – dijo Hayate realmente sorprendida.  
-¿Ya viste sus ojos?- pregunto tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.  
-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Hayate  
-El color de sus ojos, ¿Los tiene como Nanoha?- dijo Fate meciendo a la pequeña.  
-No, no ha abierto los ojos, es muy pequeña aun.  
-Ah…  
Fate esperaba ver algo de ella en su hija aparte del cabello liso y rubio, a pesar de contar con la confianza de Nanoha, la pelirroja no le había dicho como fue el embarazo, siempre manejo lo que le dijo a su madre, que el padre de su hijo era un buen hombre pero que estaban separados por acuerdo mutuo, solo Hayate sabia la verdad por boca de la misma Nanoha.  
La bebé se movió y empezó a hacer ruido.  
-Creo que tiene hambre- dijo Fate, Hayate se acercó a verla y en eso la pequeña abrió los ojos lentamente y fijo su mirada en Fate.

-Fate… te está viendo…

-No puede ser, un bebe a esa edad no ve nada más que sombras- la pequeña seguía viendo fijamente a la rubia.  
-Mira sus ojos Fate… son extraños y hermosos…. bicolores- Fate sonrió y volteó a ver a Hayate- Heterocromía, tiene un precioso ojo carmín… como los tuyos…  
Fate desvió la mirada hacia su hija nuevamente, ella seguía viéndola.  
-Tiene hambre, Nanoha sigue durmiendo, ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Fate.  
-Nadie más puede hacer ese trabajo ahora más que Nanoha, esperemos un poco si no despierta la despertamos.  
Las chicas esperaron unos minutos, Hayate le pidió a la niña, cuando ésta dejo los brazos de Fate empezó a llorar despertando a Nanoha.  
-Parece que no le caigo bien- dijo a Nanoha.  
-¿Porque dices eso?- dijo tallándose los ojos.  
-La carga Fate y está tranquila, la cargas tú y está feliz, la cargo yo y comienza a llorar… tanto que quiero a mi sobrina- dijo dejándosela a Nanoha en el pecho.  
-¿Porque llora?- pregunto Nanoha preocupada.  
-Tiene hambre, no tiene nada malo- dijo Fate.  
-Mm… veremos- dijo acomodándose a la niña para después descubrir su pecho, la pequeña como si supiera que hacer pego los labios al pezón de su madre y empezó a succionar, Fate presenciaba toda la escena, vio el rozado pezón de Nanoha con los pequeños labios de su hija en él, recordó lo que ella misma le hizo a ese pezón meses atrás, la forma cruel como la lastimo solo porque podía hacerlo, recordó las lágrimas de la pelirroja… empezó a sentirse muy culpable, Nanoha era buena chica, tal vez en otras circunstancias habrían sido buenas amigas como eran ahora, si ella no tuviera ese trauma creado por su madre, el poder que le daba el dinero y la falta total de autoridad, no habría lastimado a Nanoha pero si no la hubiera lastimado su hija no estaría ahí ahora, no era lo correcto pero… el celular de Fate comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero, lo saco y vio el identificador.  
-Hola papá- dijo la rubia aclarando su garganta y sus pensamientos viendo hacia la apacible escena que le regalaba Nanoha mientras Hayate buscaba ropa limpia para ambas en la maleta.  
-¿Fate? Soy Zest, los muchachos y yo necesitamos hablar contigo, ¿Crees que puedas venir a la bodega en una hora?- dijo la voz de unos de los hombres que la acompañaban en las noches.  
-Claro papá, te veré en una hora, espérame ahí- dijo y colgó- chicas… tengo algo que hacer, volveré e horas, si necesitan algo me llaman- y salió rápidamente con una opresión en el estómago.  
La rubia manejaba su auto mientras lágrimas de felicidad y culpabilidad salían de sus ojos, estaba tan feliz de tener a su hija pero a la vez la conciencia la torturaba a cada momento, compro un café y se detuvo en una esquina a beberlo y calmarse, tenía mucho que analizar, lo que importaba ahora era estar con Nanoha y su hija… ¿Que nombre le pondría Nanoha? De seguro le preguntaría a Hayate y a ella pero la decisión sería de Nanoha, sería "algún nombre Takamachi"… porque no podría ser "algún nombre Harlaown" o mejor aún "algún nombre Takamachi T. Harlaown o T. Harlaown Takamachi" Fate sonrió, la ley no permitía ese tipo de registro en el nombre de un bebé, ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado, con Fate hasta las leyes cambiarían, terminó su café y volvió a su camino, llego puntual a la cita en la bodega.  
-Hola muchachos, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo entrando.  
-Hola Fate- dijo Zest – wow, te ves preciosa vestida de mujer.  
-Ah gracias… ¿Para qué querían verme?- pregunto sentándose frente ellos.  
-El gobierno retomó nuestro caso, quiere darnos un trabajo bien pagado y un tratamiento nuevo a base de cedulas madre o algo así, el caso es que quiere que vayamos a Yakutsk  
-¿Siberia?- pregunto Fate  
-Si hay mucho trabajo que hacer allá, la población es poca y necesitan hombres fuertes como nosotros.  
Fate rió de muy buena gana –Si claro… ¿Qué clase de trabajo harán allá?- pregunto después de reír.  
-Algunas cosas en el pueblo, otras en el río Nanoha y…- dijo Zest.  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo se llama el río?- pregunto Fate  
-Nanoha, se llama Nanoha, Yakutsk está situado en el cauce del río Nanoha.  
Fate sonrió, debía ser una señal del destino.  
-¿Que necesitan de mí? ¿No me llamaron solo para despedirse o sí?  
-No… queremos pedirte dinero prestado… para poder llegar allá…  
-¿Cuánto necesitan?  
-Seria viaje en avión y después en tren…  
-¿Cuánto necesitan Zest?  
-1000 dólares…  
-¿Cada uno?- pregunto Fate.  
-Si…  
-Ok, como bien saben nunca cargo chequera ni nada de eso, mañana les traeré el cheque.  
-Fate como quedará… ya sabes, lo que hacíamos antes.  
-Quedará como esta, en el pasado, después de mañana, ustedes no me conocen ni yo los conozco, no les he visto ni me han visto jamás.  
-Claro, gracias Fate, te extrañaremos.  
-Lo se chicos, cuídense- dijo Fate abrazándolos y saliendo de ahí.  
Las cosas estarían bien, esto debía ser una señal, los chicos se irían y estarían mejor que ahí, nada la ligaría con su escabroso pasado, excepto Nanoha y su hija, desde el momento en que se enteró del embarazo su vida cambió, su forma de pensar cambió tenía solo 18 años, casi 19, tenía toda la vida por delante para estar con su hija y con Nanoha… sin duda Nanoha era hermosa y le gustaba, no por nada la escogió aquella noche, pero, Nanoha nunca hablaba de novios o novias… después de su experiencia era normal, aun así Fate vislumbraba la posibilidad de estar con Nanoha… de volver a tenerla, esta vez sin violencia, esta vez sí le haría el amor, no la tomaría a la fuerza… Fate sacudió su cabeza, Nanoha era solo su amiga, y si quería estar cerca de su hija debía seguir así, no quería hacer nada que pudiera alejarla. 

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Nanoha estaba en el hospital aun, la pequeña comió y se durmió.  
-Hayate, esto es… es rubia…  
-Nanoha… algo más cambió.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sus ojos… no son azules como los tuyos o de algún color en particular, son bicolor  
-¿Bicolor? ¿Sus ojos son bicolor? – pregunto Nanoha con temor.  
-Sí, un carmín muy intenso… como Fate y uno verde… lo siento Nanoha.  
Nanoha se recargó en la cama y suspiró.  
-Nanoha, sus ojos son hermoso, debes verla…  
-¿Tráela quieres?- dijo Nanoha refiriéndose a la niña, Hayate fue a la cuna que tenía ahí en el mismo cuarto.  
-Está dormida, tratare de no despertarla- dijo mientras la levantaba, después de sacarla de la cuna la llevó con Nanoha y se la puso en los brazos, Nanoha la observó detenidamente.  
-Mira Hayate, cabello rubio… pero mi mismo color de piel, y…y… pero tiene bicolor y cabello liso…  
-Nanoha, es tu hija, no tu clon, no podía ser igual que tu… y lo de los ojos bicolor se llama Heterocromía…  
-Lo sé, solo hago el recuento de los daños como se dice popularmente, no me importa si no tiene ojos azules, la amo como es, es perfecta- dijo besándola, la pequeña se movió y abrió los ojos un momento para después volver a dormirse.  
-¿Viste sus ojos?- preguntó Hayate.  
-Sí, muy lindos… ten, llévala de nuevo a su cuna, quisiera dormir un poco antes de que vuelva a darle hambre.

Hayate tomo a la niña y se quedó observando a Nanoha caer en el sueño que tanta falta le hacía. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de 2 días Nanoha volvió a su departamento, Fate se había despedido de los hombres el día anterior y con ellos también de su pasado, ahora se dedicaba a cuidar a Nanoha y ayudarla con la pequeña cuando Hayate no estaba con ella.  
-Nanoha, ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?- pregunto la rubia mientras acariciaba el cabello de la bebé.  
-Sí, me gusta Vivio.  
-¿Vivio? ¿No te parece muy común?  
-Si pero, me gusta- respondió la pelirroja acercándose envuelta en una bata- Fate- chan, ¿Te has fijado como te ve? Tan… fijamente, no sé, ¿Es raro no crees?  
-Tal vez solo le llamo la atención, tal vez por eso…  
-No lo creo.  
-Nanoha un bebé esta edad no ve nada, solo ve sombras, tal vez reconoce mi voz pero no puede ver más allá de una cosa no definida.  
-Mmm entonces no lo sé, le daré de comer- dijo sentándose en la cama y recibiendo a la niña- ¿Sabes Fate? Se llamará Vivio, a Hayate y mi mamá también le pareció muy común pero me gusta.  
-Bueno, es tu decisión, tu sabes, ahora regreso- dijo la rubia saliendo, no le gustaba ver cuando Nanoha amamantaba a su hija, la conciencia no la dejaba en paz cuando eso pasaba, la madre de Nanoha había llegado casi al dar a luz Nanoha y se volvía loca de emoción al ver a su nieta, le encantaban los ojos de la pequeña, sería una chica muy hermosa cuando creciera, tan hermosa como Nanoha pero con ojos bicolores y cabellera rubia.

El mes que estuvo la mama de Nanoha con ella, Fate paso poco tiempo en el departamento de Nanoha, no quería interferir mucho en su relación, extrañaba a Nanoha y tenía ansias por ver a su hija, mientras Hayate tampoco iba mucho por la misma razón de Fate, al finalizar el tiempo, la misma Fate llevo a Momoko al aeropuerto y la despidió, Nanoha recibía constantes llamadas de sus hermanos y su abuela, iba a mandarles fotos de Vivio por internet, ya que por motivos de la escuela de los chicos y la salud de la abuela no podían viajar de momento.

Al volver del aeropuerto Fate fue al departamento de Nanoha, al entrar ésta la abrazó sin darle tiempo a decir nada.  
-Te extrañe Fate-chan- le dijo con sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia.  
-También yo Nanoha… ¿Cómo esta Vivio?  
-Bien, también extrañándote- dijo alejándose un poco de Fate quedando separada por muy poco, solo se veían-… tus ojos Fate… son como aquel de Vivio- dijo acariciándole el rostro.  
-¿Eso es malo?  
-No… Tus ojos son hermosos…  
Ambas se quedaron viendo, Nanoha seguía acariciando la cara de Fate.  
-Disculpen…- dijo Hayate no muy lejos, al escucharla se separaron rápidamente asustadas como si hubieras estado haciendo algo malo.  
-¡Hayate!- dijo Nanoha  
-Disculpen que las interrumpa pero, olvide las llaves de mi casa aquí esta mañana… solo vengo por eso y me voy… – entró rápidamente al cuarto de Nanoha y momentos después salió- aquí están… nos vemos chicas.

Al salir, Nanoha y Fate se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, no sabían que decir o que hacer, Vivio empezó a llorar.  
-Iré por ella- dijo Nanoha muy sonrojada, Fate se sentó en el sillón- mira quien está aquí Vivio- le dijo a la pequeña que se veía molesta, llegó hasta donde estaba Fate sentada y Nanoha se la dio, la pequeña se quedó viendo a Fate atentamente y la rubia beso su cabeza- podrías verla un momento, iré a cocinar algo para comer.  
-Claro no hay problema- dijo Fate.  
Nanoha se fue a la cocina y ella acostó a Vivio en el sillón y se hincó en el suelo observándola, la pequeña ahora veía al techo.  
-Vivio…-susurro la rubia, la pequeña rubia no volteó a verla pero pareció poner más atención a la voz de Fate- ¿Sabes quién soy verdad mi pequeña? De alguna manera lo sabes… nunca quise que las cosas pasaran así, tu madre, Nanoha es tan buena… me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento de tu nacimiento, cambiaste mi vida y apenas tienes un mes… estaré junto a ti, no seré como mi madre… porque así como Nanoha yo soy tu madre también… pero ese será nuestro secreto- Vivio empezó a inquietarse, Fate se levantó y la levanto- todo estará bien mi pequeña no temas- le dijo al oído y fue la cocina, ni Nanoha ni Fate comentaron lo sucedido y el día transcurrió normalmente, al entrar la tarde Fate volvió a su departamento al ver por la ventana a Hayate entrar al edificio.  
-¿Ibas a besarla?- preguntó Hayate.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Es mi amiga así como tú, ¿No te beso a ti o sí?- dijo Nanoha saliendo del cuarto, Vivio dormía después de comer.  
-Nanoha, las vi, de no haber llegado se habrían besado.  
-¿Y si ese fuera el caso qué? ¿Dejarías de hablarme? ¿Si me hubieras visto besar a Fate retirarías tu amistad de mí?  
-¡No! Nanoha eso no me importa pero que hay de Fate? No quiero que por una confusión salgas lastimada, tu misma lo dijiste, es tu amiga, quien te asegura que Fate no te ve tan solo como solo amiga…  
Nanoha suspiro.  
-No soy lesbiana Hayate… no sé qué paso… yo… no se…  
-Tranquila Nanoha, deben ser las hormonas o algo así- dijo abrazándola.  
-Sí, eso debe ser.

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquel encuentro y no se había vuelto a repetir, las 3 actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, Nanoha iba a clases en la mañana, estaba en casa de vuelta a las 12, nadie en la escuela sabía que tenía una hija, 4 de los seis meses se la paso haciendo ejercicio para recuperar su figura, Hayate se había mudado a 2 puertas del departamento de Nanoha y entraba a clases a las 10 y salí Fate llevaba solo una clase, d por lo cual Vivio nunca estaba sola, ya se había acostumbrado a las 3 chicas, siempre las veía a su alrededor, a Nanoha no le gustaba salir de noche y siempre estaba en casa después de clases junto con Fate, si bien no habían tenido otro acercamiento los coqueteos y la atracción era cada vez más evidentes, incluso Hayate se daba cuenta pero como le había dicho a Nanoha eso realmente no le importaba, sabía que Fate era buena persona y amaba a la pequeña, estaba tranquila si algo pasaba entre ellas.

Vivio estaba sentada en la cama jugando con la blusa de Nanoha, Fate estaba con ella, era viernes en la tarde, las chicas solo se relajaban esperando el fin de semana.

-Vivio… Vivio- dijo Fate subiendo un poco la voz tratando de llamar la atención de su hija, la pequeña volteo a verla- no juegues con eso tu madre se enojara si la llenas de saliva.  
La niña rió y se metió la blusa a la boca.  
-¡Diablos! Nanoha me matara, se supone que estoy cuidándote-dijo quitándole la blusa- ¿Porque te gusta mordisquear la ropa de Nanoha?- le preguntó volteando a verla, la niña la veía atentamente-… solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo Fate y se metió la blusa a la boca, Vivio río y movió las manos hacia arriba y abajo.  
-¿Fate que haces con mi blusa?

-¡Nanoha!... yo…- Nanoha estaba envuelta en una bata blanca a medio abrir, desde donde estaba Fate podía ver a la sexy pelirroja de cabello mojado, la observó de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.  
-¿Estabas… que? Fate, yo pensé que Vivio era la que hacía eso.  
-Si lo hace ella, solo quería saber porque lo hacía… pensé que tu ropa sabia diferente a las demás… y yo…  
-¿La estabas probando para ver si tu idea era cierto?- Pregunto Nanoha levantando una ceja.  
-… Si.  
-Fate-chan eres una tonta-dijo Nanoha riendo- la ropa solo es ropa… bonito ejemplo le estas dando a mi hija, que par de tías te conseguí Vivio- dijo Nanoha acercándose a la cama, Nanoha acostó a la niña y empezó a cambiarla de ropa, la pequeña reía alegremente y estiraba los brazos tratando de agarrar algo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto mientras volteaba detrás de ella buscando algo que pudiera llamarle tanto la atención.  
-Creo que tiene hambre- dijo Fate viendo a Nanoha.  
-¿Qué? Porque dices…- Nanoha se dio cuenta que su bata se había abierto un poco más dejando ver algo más de sus senos, Nanoha se sonrojo y se cubrió- ya decía yo que nada podía llamarle tanto la atención como eso.  
-No puedes culparla por eso…  
-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Nanoha aún más roja.  
-Que no puedes culparla por ver tus senos así… O sea… digo porque… de ahí comió y… como que el biberón no le gusta mucho aun… y… ah bueno… yo… creo que…  
-Fate-chan, ¿Podrías buscarme otra blusa? No puedo andar por la vida sin ropa y ya que me hiciste el favor de mordisquear la que tenía lista… ¿Podrías darme otra?  
-Si… claro, pero fue Vivio, lo juro.  
-Aja… claro- dijo Nanoha mientras levantaba y cargaba a la niña, Fate le dio la blusa y Nanoha le dio a la niña, la rubia salía cuando Nanoha dejó caer la bata y comenzó a vestirse.  
-¿Dios, que pasa con tu madre, quiere provocarme?- le dijo en voz baja a la pequeña rubia mientras salía casi corriendo.

Nanoha salió después de unos minutos, vio a Fate jugando con Vivio en el sillón, Nanoha se sentó a su lado y la niña dejo lo que estaba haciendo y estiro los brazos a su madre en clara señal de querer estar con ella, Fate se la dio, la pelirroja se acostó con su hija en brazos y subió las piernas y pies descalzos a las piernas de Fate, la rubia comenzó a darle un masaje en los pies.

-¡Aaah! ¡Fate! Tenía mucho que no hacías eso, me encanta… me relaja mucho.  
-Ok…-dijo pasando saliva- lo haré más seguido.  
Después de unos minutos Fate subió las manos y empezó a acariciar parte de las piernas de Nanoha, la niña que dormitaba en el pecho de Nanoha subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de su madre quien trataba de no despertarla, respiraba un poco agitada a la par de Fate.  
-Chicas a que no saben que…- Hayate se quedó dónde estaba viendo la escena, Fate acariciando las piernas de Nanoha y Nanoha disfrutando de eso mientras la pequeña estaba por dormirse en su pecho, al escucharla Vivio se despertó y Nanoha se levantó, Fate se quedó dónde estaba con gesto serio.  
-Hayate… ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- pregunto Nanoha tratando de desviar la atención.  
-Bien…  
-Disculpen chicas, debo llamar a mi padre- dijo Fate levantándose del sillón- más tarde vuelvo.  
Fate salió y Nanoha se quedó sola con Hayate, esperaba preguntas pero no las hizo.  
-Nanoha, vengo a que me prestes a mi sobrina, quiero llevarla conmigo esta noche, desde que dejo de llorar se divierte mucho conmigo, puedo traerla mañana… o pasado mañana, como tu veas…  
-Pues… sí, claro, no vives lejos de aquí.  
-Vivo a 3 departamentos del tuyo, no pasa nada… además creo que tienes cosas que hacer…  
Nanoha se sonrojó pero no negó nada, preparo la pañalera de su hija y 20 minutos después estaba sola.

-Hola Fate- dijo al teléfono.  
-¿Nanoha?  
-Sí, crees poder venir ahora, necesito hablar contigo.  
-Claro, voy para allá.  
Cuatro segundos después estaba tocando la puerta de la pelirroja, se abrió y la rubia entro, detrás de ella la puerta se cerró.  
-Nanoha, me asustaste- dijo al verla recargada en la puerta.  
-Lo siento…  
-¿Nanoha pasa algo? ¿Dónde está Vivio?  
-Con Hayate… estamos solas…  
Fate paso saliva y se quedó de pie.  
-¿Qué? No vas a entrar?- dijo Nanoha acercándose a ella.

-Si… ¿De que querías hablar?- dijo yendo al sillón. Nanoha la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-De algo pero primero… podrías seguir con lo que hacías hace un momento?- dijo acostándose en el sillón y subiendo las piernas en las de Fate.

-Claro- dijo la rubia empezando a acariciar las piernas de la pelirroja, no tardaron mucho en relajarse y volver estar como estaban antes de la interrupción- Nanoha, tienes unas piernas hermosas.  
-Mmh… Fate…  
Nanoha gimió un poco con los ojos cerrados, tomó las manos de la rubia y las subió un poco más, sin embargo Fate subió aún más y ahora tenía sus manos en la cintura de Nanoha mientras ésta podía sentir la respiración de su compañera en la mejilla, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y giro un poco la cabeza quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de Fate.  
-Nanoha…- la rubia no dijo más y se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, después la besó, Nanoha tímidamente al principio empezó a responder el beso, la rubia como pudo se acomodó encima de Nanoha y el beso se volvió más apasionado, las manos blancas revolvían el cabello rubio y las manos de Fate recorrían la cintura y hombros de la pelirroja.  
-Nanoha…- dijo agitada separándose un poco de los labios rojos- deseaba tanto esto, poder besarte.  
-Yo también Fate- dijo volviendo a acercarla.  
Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, la lengua de Nanoha se paseaba con los labios de Fate haciéndola perder la razón para después entrar en la boca de la rubia, Fate no podía creer la maestría que tenía Nanoha para besarla, si seguía así tendría un orgasmo sin siquiera quitarse la ropa… ¿Orgasmo? Fate abrió los ojos rápidamente y se separó un poco.  
-¿Que… pasa?- pregunto Nanoha agitada.  
-Nanoha… estas segura… ¿Qué quieres esto?- preguntó de igual manera la rubia.  
-¿Que no se nota al besarte?... lo deseo Fate- dijo volviendo a besarla, la chica estaba a punto de dejarse llevar cuando recordó las palabras de la doctora "Fate, puedes embarazar a otra mujer"  
-Nanoha… espera- dijo separándose.  
-¿Qué? ¿Porque… que pasa?  
-Solo espera un poco… yo tengo que… espera- dijo y se levantó y salió corriendo, dejando a la pelirroja confundida y avergonzada.  
-¿Fate? … no puede ser…- dijo quedándose acostada en el sillón con las manos en la cara.  
Fate estaba en la puerta de su departamento buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos, al sentirlas metió la mano y las sacó, buscaba la llave de la puerta entre la llave de su auto, el departamento de Nanoha, la de la puerta de la casa de su padre y otras más que de momento no recordó de donde eran, de tanta ansiedad cayeron al suelo.

-¡Ah diablos! ¡Qué bueno que no hay alcantarilla aquí si no se habrían caído dentro!- dijo levantándolas y sacando la llave correcta, abrió torpemente y entro corriendo, fue hasta su cuarto y busco en cajas en el closet.  
-Vamos, vamos, ¿Dónde están?... álbum familiar… no… foto de papá, lo siento papá pero no… ropa que voy a donar… ¿Dónde están?... ¡ah! ¡Aquí están!- dijo sacando unos cuantos condones femeninos- ¡Caducidad… si! Caducan el otro año…  
Dejo todo lo de más tirado en el suelo y salió corriendo, cerro de nuevo la puerta de su apartamento y cuando iba a entrar al de Nanoha la puerta estaba con llave.

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué demonios?- Fate saco su llave, abrió la puerta y entro sin hacer ruido, Nanoha estaba sentada en el sillón viendo hacia el techo.  
-Nanoha…  
-Fate…- dijo volteando a verla- discúlpame por favor… es solo que, no sé qué paso, yo perdí el control… pero no quiero perderte, sé que no debí besarte pero… lo siento en verdad, ahora que sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo solo quiero pedirte que lo olvides y continuemos con nuestra amistad sin que esto afecte… suena difícil pero si se puede, solo ¿Olvidémoslo si?  
-No, no podré olvidarlo.  
-Fate, por favor…  
-Nanoha…- dijo sentándose a su lado y tomándola de las manos- no lo olvidare porque yo también quiero esto, si me fui es porque recordé algo urgente pero ya está arreglado y eso no podía esperar a mañana porque no quiero interrupciones.  
-Pero tu…- Nanoha no pudo continuar hablando, los labios de Fate sobre los suyos se lo impedían- perdón por hacerte pensar otra cosa…- volvió a besarla, la pelirroja entendió el lenguaje de los besos de Fate, sabía que era sincera y también ella deseaba lo mismo, Nanoha volvió a Nanoharse de alegría y empezó a besarla, las manos de Nanoha acariciaban la espalda de Fate mientras ella acariciaba la cintura y la cadera de la pelirroja.  
La rubia volvió a recostar a Nanoha en el sillón.  
-Vamos al cuarto- dijo Nanoha sin dejar de sentir los labios de Fate en el cuello.  
Ambas se levantaron y caminaron al cuarto cerrando la puerta, Fate tomo de la cintura a Nanoha y volvió a besarla  
-Fate, espera, hay algo que quiero pedirte- dijo alejándose un poco.  
-Dime…  
-Esta será mi primera vez… sé que te preguntas que pasó con Vivio pero… será mi primera vez, ten… cuidado por favor- dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.  
Fate tomo su barbilla levantando el rostro sonrojado y le beso los labios.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí, no te lastimare.

Nanoha sonrió y volvió a pasar sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia volviendo a besarla, Fate la llevo de espaldas a la cama y la acostó, quedando encima de ella, las manos de la rubia comenzaron a subir de la cintura a los senos de la pelirroja, la toco con cuidado casi rozándola, Nanoha se estremeció y dejo escapar un gemido, después Fate bajo las manos y levanto la blusa quitándosela, Fate admiró la piel blanca y empezó a besar el abdomen, subiendo hasta los senos atrapados aun detrás del sujetador negro, Fate inconscientemente paso la lengua por sus labios y despojo a la pelirroja de esta prenda dejándola totalmente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

-Eres hermosa Nanoha…

Ambas chicas sonrieron y Fate acerco su boca a los blancos senos y empezó a masajear el pezón con la lengua mientras con la otra mano tocaba el otro seno, Nanoha tomo el cabello de Fate para evitar que se alejara de ella y con la otra mano apretó la mano de la rubia sobre su seno, Fate entendió que Nanoha necesitaba más pasión y así lo hizo, la rubia se mantuvo entretenida por largo rato, besando y lamiendo, suave y tiernamente con tranquilidad cada uno de los senos de la pelirroja y también mordiendo y succionando con desesperación, complaciendo a su compañera y por supuesto a ella misma.  
Sus manos recorrían cada curva, la miró a los ojos, los vio llenos de placer, Fate desnudo por completo a Nanoha en un segundo.  
Una idea le vino a la mente, haciéndola sonreír con malicia.  
Sin mediar palabras, tomó a la chica por las caderas, dejándola al borde de la cama.  
Fate no tardó en acariciar las rodillas de la chica sentada frente a ella, separando luego las sensuales piernas para descubrir la intimidad de la joven.  
Y ahí estaba Nanoha, respirando agitada de solo ver como su amante la observaba con detenimiento; había admiración en sus oscuros ojos carmín, sin mencionar la lujuria y la pasión.  
Nanoha vio atentamente como Fate escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas. Luego, un pequeño choque eléctrico la recorrió entera. El sentir como la rubia clavaba dulcemente esa traviesa lengua en su intimidad, recorriéndola con paciencia, lamiéndola entera, separando cuidadosamente los pliegues para poder disfrutar más de ella… era hermoso.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Fate!

La pelirroja hubiese querido alargar aquel gemido, pero esos labios aprisionando su clítoris, casi la hicieron desmayarse. No imaginaba que Fate fuera tan apasionada y tierna a la vez.  
Así, el cuerpo de la mujer se relajó, disfrutando la forma en que la rubia deslizaba su lengua, acariciando con insistencia el botoncito que coronaba la entrada de su sexo.

-Aahh…

Fate estaba satisfecha de oírla gemir de forma tan sensual, cosa que la incitaba a continuar, más pronto, los bocados que daba al sensible sexo de la chica, se volvieron más desesperados.  
Fate estaba hambrienta de ella y quería disfrutarla al máximo una y otra vez.  
Succionó el clítoris de la pelirroja, sintiendo como esta se retorcía agradecida por ello, pues pequeñas convulsiones de placer la habían recorrido al sentir el orgasmo.

-¡Aah! ¡Fate!

Nanoha casi le gritó, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, posando las manos sobre los rubios cabellos de su amante, intentando retenerla entre sus piernas, que siguiera prodigándole placer.  
Cansada, Nanoha se dejó caer sobre las tibias sabanas de la cama, siendo abrazada instantes después por la ojirubi, quien la llenó de besos y caricias.  
Fate no sabía que tenía esa mujer, que la estaba volviendo adicta a ella, con tenerla esa vez supo que no podría estar sin ella jamás.  
Entonces, deslizó sus suaves manos nuevamente por la cintura de la pelirroja, tocando cada rincón de aquel cuerpo.  
Posando sus dulces labios en su vientre, mientras sus manos, no perdían tiempo y ya se encontraban rodeando el sexo de Nanoha. Quería hacerla vibrar nuevamente, que suspirase las cuatro letras de su nombre y lo hizo… la seda de sus manos la acariciaban con paciencia.

-Aahh….Fate!

La chica sonrió con placer al escuchar a su amante gemir entre sus labios; quizás ya la había hecho esperar suficiente, la rubia se levantó de la cama y se despojó sola de su ropa, dejando el pantalón al pie de la cama mientras veía a aquella diosa con las piernas abiertas esperándola, estudiándola con la mirada llena de deseo.

Fate se acercó nuevamente y la acomodó en la cama, acaricio sus senos mientras la besaba, después se hincó entre sus piernas, Fate se agacho y acarició con la lengua el sexo húmedo de la pelirroja mientras ésta volvía a gemir, después con un dedo primero entró en ella lentamente, atenta a su rostro, Nanoha gimió más fuerte y su respiración se aceleró, después introdujo dos dedos en la pelirroja.

-Aaah Fate…. ¡Sigue! ¡No te detengas sigue… sigue!

La rubia aceleró el ritmo, Nanoha seguía gimiendo, pensó que no podría recibir más placer pero se equivocó, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Fate empezó su labor nuevamente al lamer y chupar su clítoris al tiempo que entraba y salía rápidamente de ella.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Fa.. Fate!- decía entre gemidos y respiraciones ruidosas y agitadas, la espalda de la pelirroja volvió a arquearse mientras los dedos de Fate eran empapados… Nanoha había tenido otro orgasmo.

-Dios… Fate… eres maravillosa…- dijo tratando de jalar aire.

-No, tu eres maravillosa- dijo besándola, la pelirroja sintió húmedos los labios de la rubia, esto la excitó, empezó a tocar los senos de Fate, sentía sus pezones erectos entre sus dedos, nunca había sentido eso antes pero le gustaba… vaya que le gustaba.

-Esta noche será para ti- dijo Fate volviendo a besarla, después Fate fue a la orilla de la cama donde estaba su pantalón.  
-¿Que haces?- dijo Nanoha- ven aquí…  
-No me iré a ningún lado- dijo acariciando las piernas de la pelirroja- de verdad me gustan tus piernas- tomo una y la puso en su hombro, comenzó a besarla y tocaba hasta donde sus brazos le permitían, Nanoha cerro los ojos, en ese momento Fate aprovecho para sacar el condón de su empaque y ponérselo, después separo las piernas de Nanoha y se acomodó en medio y empezó a friccionar.

-¡Fate!... ¡No te detengas!  
-¡Nanoha!  
Decían entre jadeos y gemidos, después ambas tuvieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Nanoha cerró los ojos con cansancio y satisfacción, en ese momento Fate se quitó el condón y lo aventó bajo la cama, después se dejó caer en la cama cansada, y cerró los ojos.

-Fate, eres fantástica- dijo besándola.  
Fate sonrió- Tu lo eres también- le dijo y se dedicó a besarla, estuvieron horas besándose y acariciándose hasta que la noche y el cansancio las venció.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.::..:…:.::::.:…:..::..:.:.:::.:.::.**_

_N/A: ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Igual dejen su comentario, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Solo quiero complacer sus deseos de continuación. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta candente historia… XD_


End file.
